Desde siempre
by kagomexsiempre
Summary: ¿Se puede estar enamorados desde siempre? Es algo que tanto Kagome como Sesshoumaru descubrirán con el tiempo. Serie de drabbles.
1. Cigüeña

Estos drabbles que traigo a continuación son una pequeña inspiración que he tenido, solo toquecito, espero que a alguna les guste.

Intenté subirlos a mi página de Romance Erótico en wordpress (romancerotico **punto** wordpress **punto** com), pero no tuve mucho éxito porque no muchos manejan la plataforma, así que he aceptado la sugerencia de Rosario y Stella de subirlos por aquí.

* * *

 **PD REFERENTE AL OSCURO SECRETO** :

No, no dejaré ese fic, le daré un final tarde o temprano. Créanme que me ha costado continuar con este fic, no es nada fácil especialmente cuando la inspiración se me va, es un fic bastante difícil, no soy ingrata pero la vida me ha dado vueltas y la verdad las ganas de escribir han estado ha cero. Sin embargo, estoy regresando a escribir pero nada me gusta, nada me emociona, pero espero que esta 5ª versión que estoy haciendo sí emocione.

Así que, por favor, ténganme paciencia y de vez en cuando pasen por mi página de Facebook Romance Erótico para que allí estén enterados de los avances y algunos recordatorios del fic.

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia es muy mía, por muy loca y mala que sea. Además, recuerden que un "drabble" es una historia corta, la cual no debería de sobrepasar las 500 palabras (lo cual intentaré cumplir a toda costa)

 _ **Datos adicionales: es un universo alternativo, fuera del sengoku en donde gira el anime de Inuyasha.  
**_ _ **Pareja: Sesshoumaru y Kagome  
**_ _ **La historia intento hacerla de manera dulce y romántica, pero a medida vaya avanzando podrá contener lemon y del fuerte, así que por eso la categoría es M.  
**_ _ **No sé cuántos capítulos tendrá, al momento tengo 6. Si quieren ver las portadas de cada capítulo ingresen a mi página de Romance Erótico en wordpress.**_

Se les quiere por su paciencia y apoyo chicas. Así que ya, sin más a leer.

•¤•.¸¸.•¤•.¸

 **Cigüeña**

 **377 palabras**

—•¤•—

—¡Sesshou! ¡Sesshou! —corría una pequeña niña de 4 años que estaba en el jardín de infantes a la hora del recreo atravesando la puerta que dividía a los grados mayores.

Un peliplata de 9 años de cuarto grado era su objetivo. Lo abrazó de una pierna, ya que la cintura aún era muy alta para ella, especialmente porque él superaba el promedio.

—¿Qué te sucede Kagome? —preguntó con preocupación ya que veía que la pequeña lloraba con tal sentimiento que parecía como si algo le dolía—. ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te golpearon?

—No... —dijo limpiando su naricita la cual la llevaba roja como si de "Rodolfo el Reno" se tratara—... Esh que... Kikyo... —y el peli plata lo entendió.

Kagome tenía una hermana gemela, Kikyo, pero le gustaba mucho molestar a su hermana hasta el punto de hacerla llorar ¿y ahora con qué habría salido la mayor de las gemelas?

—¿Qué te hizo Kikyo, Kagome? —preguntó pacientemente arrodillándose frente a la pequeña.

—Ella... diche... que la chigüeña me va a llevar para dejar a nuestro nuevo hermanito... —y al terminar de decirlo empezó a romper en llanto gritando al mismo tiempo.

—No es cierto Kagome —trató de tranquilizarla sacando su pañuelo para secarle sus lagrimitas—... La cigüeña solo dejará a tu nuevo hermanito y no se llevará a nadie.

Kagome frunció los labios haciendo un puchero mientras volvió a ver a su hermana que estaba en el límite que separaba a los niños del jardín de los de secundaria. Kikyo rio a carcajadas sacándole la lengua por haberle tomado el pelo, pero Kagome salió corriendo para empezar a perseguir a su hermana mayor.

—¿Tu hermana? —preguntó un pelinegro compañero del peli plata. Él negó.

—No, somos vecinos y nuestros padres son buenos amigos, así que la conozco desde que nació.

Sesshoumaru se levantó sonriendo, aquella pequeña infante siempre le traía muchas alegrías, definitivamente era mejor tenerla como hermana menor que tener una propia. Cuando se percató, la pequeña otra vez estaba prendida de su pierna, él la soltó hincándose frente a ella para quedar a la misma altura.

—Te queyo Sesshou —le dijo para luego darle un beso y salir corriendo. Él sonrió tiernamente, sí, la pequeña Kagome le traía muchas alegrías a su vida.


	2. Piscina

¡Chicas! Como siempre, qué divina acogida la que me han dado, espero que sigan disfrutando de esta super tierna historia. Por cierto, para las que no lo saben, piscina = alberca, digo, por si alguien no lo sabe :D

Saludos a: Angel Sangriento, Rossmysess, Zulmys, Faby Sama (tan bella qué eres, por eso te quiero), Nena Taisho y a Stella.

Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia y la locura muy mía.

¸.•¤•.¸¸.•¤•.¸

 **Piscina**

 **377 palabras**

—•¤•—

La piscina de la casa de Sesshoumaru tenía un área para los pequeños que llamaban "el chapoteadero" con deslizaderos y otra para los que, si podían nadar con un trampolín, a diferencia de la de Kagome y Kikyo quienes eran sus vecinas que no poseían tales accesorios.

Aquel domingo los padres de ambos decidían disfrutar de una barbacoa en la amplia casa/mansión de los padres de Sesshoumaru, él a sus 10 años era el orgullo de sus progenitores, pero lo que él no se imaginaba es que a esa edad tendría un hermanito, de hecho, casi se conformaba con Kagome como una.

La madre de Sesshoumaru con su gran estómago de casi 8 meses, estaba en el chapoteadero junto con Kagome, Kikyo y su madre que sostenía a su hijo de casi 2 años.

Sin que se dieran cuenta Kagome salía de la piscina con unos flotadores que llevaba en sus brazos para luego sentarse en una orilla de la piscina grande en donde Sesshoumaru practicaba.

—Si te caes aquí Kagome podrías ahogarte, lo sabes ¿verdad? —ella asintió riéndose mientras chapoteaba sus pies en el agua sacando pequeñas olas. Tenía 5 y no podía nadar.

De pronto se levantó ante la mirada expectante de Sesshoumaru que seguía cada uno de sus pasos y cuando menos lo pensó, ella se tiró en la piscina grande, su alcance no fue muy largo, pero él nadó rápidamente hasta agarrarla, todos salieron corriendo asustados pensando lo peor, cuando ella salió a la superficie lo hizo riéndose como si abajo se hubiese encontrado una sirena que le contaba un chiste.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntaron todos asustados mientras ella se reía aferrándose al cuerpo del peliplata de 10 años.

—Sabía que Sesshou me atraparía —sonrió dándole un beso en su mejilla. Todos los adultos la regañaron, aunque ella no entendía qué era lo grave del asunto, al final él se quedó con la pequeña en la piscina grande danzando de un lado a otro.

—¿Lo harás siempre?

—¿Qué? —preguntó él sin entender.

—¿Atraparme?

—Siempre pequeña, siempre estaré allí para hacerlo.

Quizás no entendía ni sabía qué sentimientos le afloraban en aquel momento, pero era algo parecido a tener la mejor muñeca que siempre había deseado. Amaría a su querido Sesshoumaru para siempre.


	3. Condones

¡Mis querida niñas! Qué bello es leerlas una y otra vez, créanme sonrío como tonta cada vez que leo uno de sus comentarios, inclusive de los anónimos. Aunque sigo en stand by con el oscuro secreto, por lo menos mi idea es mantener alerta a mi querida inspiración para que vaya calentando otra vez. Así que espero sigan disfrutando de los drabbles (de los cuales por cierto, ya llevo 8 hechos)

 **Angel Sangriento** : jajajaja me alegra que te parezcan una ternurita, este que viene, me hizo partirme de la risa cuando lo escribía. **Nena Taisho** : ¿por qué no eres amiga de los drabbles? yo soy fan de los drabbles :D **OsitaRaw** : gracias! Espero te sigan gustando los demás. **Faby Sama** : mi querida amiga, aunque creo que te faltó una razón más: te hago llorar y quebrarte (como con el canto de los árboles de Sakura), así que gracias por cada una de las emociones que me regalas. Ohhh! Ayer estaba ideando un drabble para ese momento, que igual empezará con ternurita, espero que valga la pena la espera. **Veros** : gracias por tu doble RW, ¡me encanta! Y creo que todas nos lanzaríamos a los brazos de Sesshy... awwwww

Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia y la locura muy mía.

¸.•¤•.¸¸.•¤•.¸

 **Condones**

 **496 palabras.**

—•¤•—

—¡No seas idiota Sesshoumaru! Claro que Tsubaki se te está insinuando —aclaró un pelinegro de cabello largo que estaba jugando con su celular.

—¿Insinuando? —arqueó la ceja otro de sus amigos soltando su laptop—. Si a eso le llamas "insinuar", ¿cómo le llamarías a que te tiren los calzones en la cara?

—Ella no me ha tirado nada Miroku —reclamó sin soltar la computadora de mesa que estaba en su habitación—. Así que claramente no se me ha "insinuado", ¿lo entendiste Kouga?

—Mira —dijo el primero soltando su juego—, solo te digo, que a la fiesta del otro sábado deberías de ir preparado.

—¿Preparado? —preguntó fastidiado sin dejar de escribir el reporte que estaba haciendo. Kouga lo miró con hastío y decepción.

—¡Por si quiere coger, viejo!

—¿Quieres que me coja a toda mujer que se me insinúa?

—¡Entonces aceptas que se te ha insinuado! —se regodeó su amigo mientras que él, entornó los ojos con clara señal de molestia.

—Pues... probar no te caería mal —interrumpió Miroku—, así podrás agarrar experiencia para el futuro.

La conversación terminó con un Sesshoumaru fastidiado, la verdad es que le aterrorizaba aceptar que era virgen delante de sus amigos, pero ¡solo tenía 15! ¿Qué esperaban?

Cuando se fueron le dejaron sobre la cama 3 condones, uno inclusive era negro, ¿negro? ¿quién querría que su polla estuviese revestida de ese color? ¿Qué acaso era noche de Halloween?

Nunca había tenido uno en sus manos, la textura daba un poco de asco, era resbalosa pero al mismo tiempo seca y lo peor era ese olorcito odioso, ¿ella quedaría oliendo a...?

—¡Sesshou! —gritó su pequeña vecina que siempre se colaba a su casa saltando a su cintura para abrazarlo, era una fortuna que estaba de espaldas a la puerta y que ella no hubiese visto el condón.

—Ka...Kagome... —tartamudeó—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Noche de cine! —gritó la pequeña emocionada sosteniendo dos DVD, uno decía "El Aro" y el otro "El Ojo".

—¿No crees que eres demasiado pequeña para ver este tipo de películas?

—Mi hermano es pequeño... yo ya tengo 10 —aseguró sumamente seria haciendo un puchero.

—Bien, bien, películas de terror serán entonces.

—¡Sí! —gritó alegre y cuando dio la vuelta él colocó el condón debajo de su almohada, luego lo tiraría a la basura.

Se fueron al teatro en casa que él tenía, la dejó viendo las promociones de otras películas que pasaban mientras él hacía las palomitas. Cuando regresó no la encontró, miró de un lado a otro para ver si no se había escondido, cuando de repente, ella apareció con una cara de asco y el condón negro inflado en una mano.

—Oye Sesshou... ¿por qué este globo sabe tan feo?

Ese día quiso morir. Kagome era demasiado curiosa para su corta edad, solo esperaba no morir cuando le presentara a un novio que quisiera llevársela a la cama, porque ese día le pondría las pelotas justo como el color de ese condón.


	4. Números y desarrollo

¡Chicas! Pero qué emoción es leerlas, no saben cuánto me inspiran, me siento súper halaga que continúen leyendo a pesar de que son drabbles y que me sigan pidiendo por más.

Así que, sin más demora, les dejo este otro, éste no estará tan divertido... sino más... no sé, tal vez un preámbulo para el futuro. Así que solo por eso espero para el miércoles traer el siguiente.

 **Angel Sangriento, Naoki Caos, Elfy lolita** (te reíste como demente? imagínate cómo me puse cuando vi tu comentario), **SoPhyfg, Rossmysess, MikaboshiShinigami** (ohhh mi SasuNaru, se me había escapado... trataré de subirlo esta semana, gracias por acordarme :*) **Nena Taisho** (bueno, eso sí, siempre dejan con ganas de más y son demasiado cortos, así que te agradezco al doble entonces)

 **Zulmys** (eso es lo que intento, que tenga de todo, que se diviertan y que adoren a esta parejita tan empalagosa desde sus inicios), **mimato bombon kou** (el bochorno de Sessh ha sido mi parte favorita de toooodos los drabbles) **Asia12** (jejeje paciencia, espero subirlos pronto)

Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia y la locura muy mía.

¸.•¤•.¸¸.•¤•.¸

 **Números y desarrollo.**

 **362 palabras.**

—•¤•—

La buena relación entre los Taisho y Higurashi era a tal extremo que se llevaban como verdaderas familias a pesar de que solo eran conocidos y vecinos.

Cada cierto tiempo en la casa de los Taisho hacían una barbacoa al aire libre. Era una fortuna que se llevasen tan bien, de lo contrario en cada reunión los Higurashi tendrían que haber llevado todos los artilugios de la alberca para sus 3 hijos.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Kikyo a su hermana gemela.

—Haciendo cuentas —aseguró regresando a contar con los dedos.

—¿Cuentas de qué? —su hermana, que era 30 segundos menor que ella se sonrojó.

—De... De... cuántos... juguetes tenemos con los Taisho.

—Tsk —suspiró decepcionada—, tú eres una nerd inclusive hasta en un día libre.

Tenía 12 años, y si no mal recordaba hacía un mes Sesshoumaru cumplía 17, eran 5 de diferencia, pero él se veía demasiado grande, ya estaba casi por salir del colegio y a ella le faltaban 3 años para entrar a la prepa.

Se miró sus pequeños pechos que apenas empezaban a salir, pero tenía una bonita figura para ser una niña todavía, llevaba un bikini amarillo con rayas blancas, todo hubiese estado bien si en la parte trasera no tuviese un revuelo que la hacía ver como niña de 5 años igual que su hermano menor.

Se acercó a Sesshoumaru y él le dio una paleta helada, hacía mucho calor.

—¿Te gustan de fresa, naranja o vainilla?

—Na...Naranja —aseguró nerviosa.

—Somos iguales Kagome, también mi preferida es la de naranja —aseguró mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, _tenemos muchas cosas en común,_ pensó.

Cuando terminaban apareció una chica, una compañera de clases de él, piernas largas, cintura delgada, pechos como los balones de fútbol con los que él jugaba y una cabellera negra y lacia, él le dio un beso en la mejilla y le presentó a Kagome.

—¿Es tu hermana?

—Como si lo fuera —aseguró orgulloso, pero a ella se le partió el corazón.

¿Podría ser posible que algún día no la viera como la niñita que era? Tendría que esperar, por lo menos unos 3 años más... ya faltaba poco para convertirse en mujer y esperaba que ese día se pudiera convertir en una mujer de piernas largas como a él le gustaban.


	5. Tacones

¡Chicas! ¡Diablos! No me di cuenta que ayer era miércoles hasta que me acosté, disculpen, la verdad creo que necesito a alguien que me esté recordando los días jajajaja, a ver si alguien se anima a decirme: Kagome, (kame, k-chan, Karen) ahora te toca publicar, ¡hazlo! Jajajaja

Bueno, sin más, les dejo el próximo drabble, ¡no saben! A medida avanzo, me cuesta más dejarlo de 500 palabras, pero me encanta ese reto, porque plasmar lo que deseo en menos de 500 palabras no es tan fácil. Así que espero disfruten.

 **Faby Sama** : jajajaja la verdad con "condones" fue el que más disfruté y el que más odié fue el de "números y desarrollo", pero es parte del crecimiento, ¿no? **OsitaRaw** : gracias por tu lindo RW, de veras que me animas siempre. **Nena Taisho** : ohhh sí! deliciosa fruta jajajaja luego entenderás. **Andy taisho** , ella enamorada desde muuuy pequeña. **mimato bombon kou** : vamos a ver si lo hace pagar en un futuro... yo creo que sí :D

PD: mi querida **Angel Sangriento** : sorry, me confundí y no te dejé mis agradecimientos, se te quiere chica! Sé que estás siempre pendiente.

Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia y la locura muy mía.

¸.•¤•.¸¸.•¤•.¸

 **Tacones**

 **497 palabras**

—•¤•—

Si había algo que Kagome sabía de Sesshoumaru, era que a él le gustaban mucho las chicas con piernas largas y bien definidas, se lo había escuchado decir a uno de sus amigos.

Los siguientes 3 días serían el festival de la "Danza Dorada" y él nunca se lo perdía y a pesar de estar ya trabajando en otra ciudad siempre regresaba para esos días. Ella ya contaba con cortos 17, pero se sentía toda una mujer, aunque realmente todavía no había pasado _propiamente_ por esa transición, él tenía 22, para sus amigas ni siquiera era un "universitario", ¡no!, ya era todo un viejo.

—¿Qué demonios haces? —la interrogó su hermana gemela al verla frente al espejo de cuerpo entero.

—¿No... No lo ves? —respondió nerviosa, no sabía si era por lo que estaba por hacer o por la vergüenza que la corroía de que su hermana la hubiese cachado—. Solo me estoy... probando unas sandalias... —aseguró viéndoselas, un lazo rosado amarraba la parte baja de sus pantorrillas un tacón bastante imponente para alguien que no utilizaba ese tipo de calzado.

—Eso lo puedo ver, _mediocre_ , a lo que me refiero, es ¿qué estás haciendo tú con zapatos de tacón? Cuando no estás a cierto nivel siempre tiendes a caerte como balón de basquetbol.

—¡Eres una tonta Kikyo Higurashi! —le gritó enojada para tirar la puerta de la habitación de ambas y salir enfurecida. Su gemela la observó con extrañeza, ¿por qué la mojigata de su hermana que nunca se arreglaba ahora llevaba un short bastante corto enseñando sus piernas? Por lo menos el ajuar lo acompañaba de una camiseta floja que le quedaba bastante bien, a diferencia de ella, a Kagome le gustaba mucho el deporte, así que tenía piernas muy bonitas, _serían mejores si fuesen largas_ , pensó, pero estaban bien.

Encogió los hombros restándole importancia a las acciones de su hermana y regresó a su IPod escuchando a BTS.

¡Cómo odiaba a su hermana! Le había arruinado por completo su humor y eso era algo muy malo para ella.

Cuando menos sintió estaba afuera de su casa justo en el instante en que Sesshoumaru iba bajándose de su Cooper, al verlo había sido como si su mundo lleno de tristezas, nubes negras, relámpagos con cualquier tipo de destrucción a su paso, cambiara por un cielo completamente azul y despejado en donde llovían pétalos de margaritas y rosas, junto a unicornios que saltaban entre nubes.

—¡Sessh...!

Salió corriendo, casi brincando al verlo, pero al hacerlo la imagen del peliplata que tenía frente a ella se iba distorsionando hasta que al final solo había podido admirar el parqué de la acera frente a la casa de Sesshoumaru, ¡se había caído y lo había hecho frente a él!

¡Maldita Kikyo! Si ella no hubiese abierto la boca nada de eso hubiese pasado.

Aunque probablemente su hermana tenía razón, tal vez los tacones no eran para ella y esa tarde lo había comprendido de la peor manera.


	6. Graduación

Bueno, creo que ya no diré cuando traeré los drabbles, porque siempre se me olvida, mejor los traigo y punto (y confiemos en que sean rápido). Espero que este les de una antesala de lo que está por venir. Los otros

 **Angel Sangriento** : jajajaja sí pobre Kagome, la verdad es que les haré que Kikyo les caiga de lo mejor y la adoren. **Nena Taisho** : ¿te imaginas? se cayó la pobre, como dices fue un golpe al ego. **mimato bombon kou** : siiii! **Faby Sama** : bueno, sí, quiero hacerlas reír, la verdad es que me pareció divertidísimo, ¿nunca te pasó? que por querer presumir te salía por la culata el tiro? jajajaja mí si jajajaja y no... no te preocupes, él se fija en todo, no solamente en esas "cositas" divertidas.

 **Naoki Caos** : siii! pobre Kagome, como diría por acá... "la saló" jajajaja. **Zulmys:** jajajaja gracias por tu doble RW, que viva el K-Pop jajajaja qué risa eso... y así, cada vez está más cerca el sesshome. **OsitaRaw** : heeeyyy gracias por compartir tu historia, sí que estuvo graciosa, me imagino que te sentiste algo identificada cuando lo leísta y te dio más rica, ¿no?

Así que chicas, gracias por dejarme sus RW, espero encontrar muchos más en el próximo.

 **PD:** este capítulo sí que me costó dejarlo solo con 499 palabras :C fue toda una odisea, lo menos que podía lograr eran como 515... pero bueno... aviso que en algún momento no será un drabble, porque me pasaré más de lo permitido... aunque no sé en cuál capítulo será n_n, así que disfruten

 **PD2** : creo que para ustedes debería de olvidarme de los drabbles y hacerlos largos, ¿verdad? :P

Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia y la locura muy mía.

¸.•¤•.¸¸.•¤•.¸

 **Graduación.**

 **499 palabras**

—•¤•—

Para un padre, la graduación de un hijo es la máxima expresión de orgullo y cuando lo hace con honores, es aún mejor.

Para los Taisho también era una alegría el acontecimiento ya que el logro lo tomaban como propio también, así que, como regalo, la fiesta la realizaban en su mansión. Para nadie era sorpresa el cariño que, el hijo mayor de ellos sentía por la _pequeña_ Kagome, era como su hermana, así que su presencia era indispensable en la celebración, y como acompañante escogía a uno de sus mejores amigos, ya que llevar a alguna "amiguita" estaba fuera de discusión.

—¿Has visto a esas chiquillas? —inquirió de manera zorruna Kouga—. Parece que la clase de moral despareció por completo.

Sesshoumaru observó con detenimiento, casi todas llevaban vestidos enseñando sus senos o piernas de la forma más obscena posible, sin embargo, Kagome sobresalía con un vestido azul corto de tirantes y su cabello recogido de medio lado, se veía dulce, virginal y muy hermosa, era difícil de creer que aquella pequeña que la había visto nacer, se convertiría en una mujer tan bella.

Algo había cambiado en ella, pero no estaba seguro de qué era. Cuando lo saludó, por primera vez, su perspicacia murió, su cabeza solo alcanzó a formular un escueto: "felicidades Kagome", su amigo lo secundó.

—Sí, felicidades. ¿Ya sabes que es lo que harás después? —ella respondió con una gran sonrisa.

—Estudiaré arte —aquello no le sorprendió a Sesshoumaru porque sabía del amor que le tenía a la fotografía y el buen ojo que poseía para las pinturas.

Ambas familias llamaron a las gemelas para que al lado de ellos frente a los Taisho les pudieran expresar lo orgullosos que estaban, sobre todo de Kagome por sus excelentes calificaciones, ya que las consideraban como a sus propias hijas y ellas podían contar con que siempre estarían a su lado.

La concentración de Sesshoumaru desapareció al momento en que sus ojos con los azules de Kagome se encontraron, no quitándose la vista el uno del otro, había sido como si todo el mundo hubiese desaparecido ante ellos.

Al pasar la noche y haberla perdido de vista, se acercó a Kikyo tratando de indagar su paradero para poderle entregar su regalo, ¿por qué carajos solo había comprado algo para Kagome y no para la otra también?

—No sé a dónde está, pero hace un rato desapareció con Bankotsu.

—¿Bankotsu?

—¿No lo sabías? La mojigata de mi hermana finalmente tendrá un novio y si todo sale bien, finalmente se convertirá en mujer.

—¿Nunca ha tenido novio? —ella negó sonriendo y casi carcajeándose.

—Decía que quería esperar por alguien _especial_ , aunque creo que eso solo era una excusa, siempre ha sido demasiado nerd.

Hubo algo que le retorció el estómago y no estaba seguro de qué era, si las palabras de Kikyo asegurando que nunca nadie había aceptado a Kagome tal y como era, o la idea de que esa noche aquella hermosa niña se convertiría en mujer.


	7. Sentimientos y deseos

Finalmente regreso con los drabbles, he tenido tiempo para hacer más, pero el clima no me ha ayudado en nada, solo tengo ganas de quedarme dormida y no levantarme, es que está taaaan rico, especialmente en mi país tan tropical... bueno... me desvié.

Así que Lila Davila y Angel Sangriento, mis queridas niñas, una doble dedicación a ustedes dos por animarme a que lo suba lo más rápido posible.

 **Angel Sangriento** : jajajaja siii finalmente la ve como mujer, o por lo menos finalmente puede hacerlo. Qué risa lo de "te desfloran a la mujer" casi me meo de la risa! Me alegra que te sigan gustando, yo encantada de la vida de seguirlos escribiendo. **Faby Sama** : ayyy amiga, noooo no te pongas triste... al contrario... ahora sí ya empezará lo mejor... Sesshou intentando controlarse, Kagome sin darse cuenta... siii! vamos... solo es un proceso. **Naoki Caos** : un asesinato! jajajajaja pero qué risa... no... hoy no haré dramas a donde no hay, solamente haré trama, qué conste...

 **Zulmys** : oooh si! a don Sesshou le cayó el 20 y justo en el hígado, y vamos a ver si deja de ser drabble, tal vez en algún momento, pero es que me encanta el reto de dejar plasmado tanto en tan pocas palabras. **.758** : gracias! **mimato bombon kou** : ohh siii... aunque creo que ese mosquito se convierte en lagarto, no sé... jajaja y bueno... creo que es tan cruel como casi cualquier hermana que tiene que pasar todo el día con ella... aunque los últimos dos capítulos que estoy escribiendo (el 10 y el 11) verás que no la odea... oh si! Sesshou es hermoso cuando está celoso

Y bueno... finalmente les dejo este otro, el cual me gustó dio cierta nostalgia °3°

Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia y la locura muy mía.

¸.•¤•.¸¸.•¤•.¸

 **7\. SENTIMIENTOS Y DESEOS**

 **483 palabras**

—•¤•—

Faltaban pocos días para que Sesshoumaru regresara a su trabajo a 4 horas de donde vivían sus padres, ya que después de la graduación de Kagome se había tomado unas cortas vacaciones.

En aquellos días había estado viendo las fotografías que con tanto recelo su madre guardaba en un cajón, la nostalgia le embargaba recordando las reuniones que realizaban ambas familias cuando era pequeño.

—¿Cuándo se dejaron de hacer las barbacoas? —preguntó de manera nostálgica en voz baja admirando la foto que tenía en sus manos, las dos familias juntas posando ante la cámara, Kikyo haciéndole una mueca a Kagome mientras que ella estaba sentada en las piernas de él haciéndole un puchero poniéndole la queja de su hermana.

—Probablemente cuando las gemelas cumplieron los 14 y tú ya no venías tan frecuentemente —aseguró su madre sentándose a su lado. Ellas tenían 8 años—. ¿Cómo vas con tu novia? —él no volvió a ver a su madre, solo negó fastidiado entregándole la fotografía.

Irasue no estaba segura, pero después de los últimos días que su Sesshoumaru había pasado con ellos se daba cuenta de lo más obvio, así que sonrió, no sabía lo que su esposo, Inu-No, pensaría, pero por ella la idea le parecía magnífica. Le habló a Naomi, la madre de las gemelas y Kohaku, y los invitó a una barbacoa en 3 días, ya que Sesshoumaru partiría de nuevo.

Le informó a su familia que ese sábado tendrían la visita de la familia Higurashi, Inuyasha fue el único que puso mayor protesta, pero al final terminó aceptando. Su marido se alegró empezando a organizar la comida y llamando al padre de las gemelas, mientras que Sesshoumaru simplemente aceptó sin ganas, su madre se sintió satisfecha.

Esa noche Kagome llegó a la casa y completamente avergonzada esperando en el gran salón por Sesshoumaru, al encontrarse no pudieron decir nada, pero ella sonrió primero enseñándole un DVD que llevaba en sus manos, él la secundó. Disfrutaron entre risas recordando aquel encuentro de 8 años atrás cuando ella confundía un condón con un globo, entre vergüenza, recuerdos y más de algún susto (en donde ella se aferraba al brazo de él como cuando era pequeña) disfrutaron de su velada viendo la película de El Conjuro.

Irasue disfrutó del espectáculo, bajo las sombras, no es que su hijo necesitara ayuda para hacer una conquista, pues bien sabía que tenía varios rollos con algunas chicas que había conocido, pero cuando existían sentimientos en dos personas con relaciones tan estrechas, siempre valía la pena decir algunas palabras extras, porque realmente se ilusionaba pensando que ellos dos pudieran llegar a hacer algo más.

—¿Por qué te gustan tanto las películas de terror Kagome? —escuchó que le preguntó.

—Porque sé que, si me dan miedo, tú estarás para protegerme, ¿verdad?

—Siempre pequeña, siempre.

¡Oh sí! Se dejaría de llamarse Irasue Taisho si esos dos no terminaban juntos.


	8. Barbacoa

Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia y la locura muy mía.

¸.•¤•.¸¸.•¤•.¸

 **8\. Barbacoa**

 **498 palabras**

—•¤•—

Inu-No, no comprendía porque su mujer estaba tan emocionada por la reunión, asumía que era por la nostalgia de reunirlos, así que la dejó estar. Mientras ellos departían con el asado, ellas lo hacían degustando unos cocteles recordando cómo era más fácil la vida cuando sus hijos eran pequeños disfrutando de estar en la piscina jugando con las pelotas. En aquella tarde Kikyo había llevado a su novio, Naraku, con quien estaba sentada alrededor de la piscina, mientras que Kohaku y Kagome habían hecho equipo para vencer en un mini torneo de vóleibol a Sesshoumaru y a Inuyasha, dejando a estos últimos en la parte más honda de la piscina.

Después de que los Taisho vencieran a los Higurashi, los menores salieron a jugar futbol mientras que Sesshoumaru veía como a cada rato Kagome bajaba al fondo y volvía a emerger con gesto de preocupación.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó cuando por décima vez salió a la superficie.

—M-Mi... collar... —dijo desesperadamente—. Lo tenía cuando entré, pero creo que se me cayó mientras jugábamos.

—Es...

—Sí —respondió rápidamente.

Sesshoumaru se salió de la piscina, por un momento Kagome pensó que quizás aquello le parecía demasiado infantil para él, estuvo a punto de reclamarle que, si para él ese collar no significaba nada, que no le importaba, pero para ella era más valioso que cualquier otra cosa que tuviera en su vida, sin embargo, antes de poder decir algo observó como él se colocaba en la orilla y de pronto se volvió a meter con un clavado. Cuando salió se acercó a ella llevando en sus manos la joya, los demás ni siquiera prestaban atención al momento, excepto por Irasue.

—Gracias —le dijo conmocionada al punto de lágrimas cuando se lo entregó en sus manos.

—Es una baratija —se avergonzó.

—No me importa que inclusive te haya salido de regalo en una caja de cereal, pero es algo que tú me diste como regalo de graduación —él sintió que su cara empezó a arder, sentía la necesidad de decir algo.

—Perdona, no te lo pude entregar propiamente —ella extendió su mano entregándoselo.

—Este es un buen momento —aseguró. Sesshoumaru tomó el collar y se lo colocó en su precioso cuello sin dejar de admirar sus senos que sobresalían de su traje de baño, además de apreciar su esbelta y delineada espalda que estaba al descubierto, sintió cómo algo calentó su cuerpo por dentro—. Gracias —dijo con ojos brillosos y una gran sonrisa al darse la vuelta para poderlo ver—. Nunca me lo voy a quitar Sesshou.

—¿No se molestará tu novio? —ella se sonrojó.

—Cuando tenga uno, espero no se moleste, porque sé que será el mismo que me lo regaló.

—Kagome... tú... —quiso preguntar muchas cosas, pero sobre todo tomarla de la mano bajo el agua para que nadie pudiese darse cuenta.

—¡Cowabunga! —gritaron los pequeños hermanos saltando al agua empapándolos por completo y cortando el momento.

Algún día, se prometió, Inuyasha se la pagaría por eso.

* * *

Lo sé chicas, van a querer matarme con este capítulo, que nunca llegamos al sesshome en sí, pero vamos… es que esto va con calma, además acuérdense cómo soy, me gusta degustar ciertos momentos, pero ya vamos casi llegando al sufrimiento de Sesshoumaru n_n luego entenderán porque. Lo que deseo es que disfruten.

Lo siento chicas hoy vengo súper rápido, así que paso a dejar saludos a lo rápido. Gracias por dejarme sus RW y espero regresar pronto con el próximo, este agradézcanselo a **Angel Sangriento** , porque me sirvió de alarma xD: **Angel Sangriento, mimato bombon kou, Naoki Caos, Zulmys, Faby Sama, LILA, Andy taisho, Maria Sato y Stella**. ¡Chicas! Se les quiere.. besos!


	9. Confesión

A ver, en esta ocasión agradezcamos a **_Stella_** y a **_Lila_** porque ellas me animaron a subir este drabble el día de hoy. (aunque casi ya no vengo porque al final me tocó trabajar bastante cuando yo pensé que no lo haría)

Gracias chicas por el apoyo… y les comento, cuando menos lo esperen tendremos capítulo nuevo del oscuro secreto ¡sí! Ya casi está de regre mi fic tan especial… y con sorpresita incluida… finalmente con mi beta reader hemos llegado a un acuerdo que estos capítulos ya son más ligeros, son más fáciles de leer y se sienten otra vez como que soy yo (no una yo con una piedra en el cuello :D) así que no desesperen, que ya pronto llegaremos, espero revisar las correcciones de mi beta muy pronto! Kim! Se te quiere mujer!

 **Angel Sangriento** : mi querida amiga! jajajaja pero qué risa, siempre me alegras con tus RW. ¿Un cameo? jajajaja no lo sé... creo que estará difícil, siempre olvido por completo a estos dos personajes (ymás como pareja) jajaja, qué risa lo de "cásate con ella" no pude resistirme a reír como loca. **Bliss Aruasi** : igual para mí, yo a veces no tengo mucho tiempo para estar leyendo mucho, así que por eso adoro los one shot o los drabble. Y sip... ya casi viene lo shido...

 **Nena Taisho** : sip... pero ya le tocará a Sesshy sufrir su parte. **Andy taisho** : jajaja por eso las demás ponen: (inserto corazones) jajaja, eso sí me da rabia de FF que no deja poner nada. **Naoki Caos** : las que han tenido hermanitos menores creo que sabrán lo inoportunos que son jajaja. **Stella** : un beso? mmm... no lo sé... estos dos están pero relentos! Pero una vez se destapen... ufff! no sé si me alcanzarán las 500 palabras.

 **Faby Sama** : jajajaja fue mi destello de lemon, es que uffff! ya tengo uno preparado que se llamará "melocotón" en ese espero se les suba la temperatura jejejeje, aunque falta todavía. Y sí... es típico de hermano menor. **Zulmys** : qué risa lo de "esta misiva es para nuestra flamante escritora" jajajaja pero bueno, por lo menos aquí quiere matar a Inuyasha, pero lo quiere... no como cuando realmente lo quiere matar. **mimato bombon kou** : oh si! celos! ufff... muero cuando Kagome ya esté en la Universidad y se reuna con sus amigos, allí sí que sufrirá nuestro peliplata adorado.

Y ahora sí, sin más, lean.

Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia y la locura muy mía.

¸.•¤•.¸¸.•¤•.¸

 **CONFESIÓN**

 **495 palabras**

—•¤•—

Eran casi la 1 am y a pesar de haber estado todo el día en la casa de los Taisho no sentía ni una pizca de cansancio. La barbacoa inclusive se había convertido en cena y su corazón todavía estaba extasiado al recordar cada momento con Sesshoumaru, aunque en ninguno pudieron estar solos.

Cuando su hermana entró a la habitación ella estaba de medio lado dándole la espalda aferrándose a su collar.

—Sé que todavía estás despierta Kagome —se dio la media vuelta viendo a su hermana.

—No tengo mucho sueño —Kikyo se sentó en su cama.

—Oye, ¿por qué no quisiste salir con Bankotsu? —Kagome encogió sus hombros.

—Porque no es mi tipo —Kikyo se acostó agarrando su peluche de togepi.

—Me alegro de que no cedieras a la presión del grupo.

—¿Del grupo? —se sentó de un solo golpe ofendida—. ¿No querrás decir "a **mí** presión"?

—Cuando salgamos al mundo real, te encontrarás con diferentes tipos de presiones, si bebes o no, si estudias o te vas de fiesta, presiones por tus compañeros de trabajo, de la sociedad, pero si no forjas tu temple desde tu adolescencia es más fácil que seas vulnerable en el futuro.

—¿Te sientes mal? —se acercó tocándole la frente a lo cual su hermana se la quitó ofendida.

—¡No seas tonta! Solo quería decirte, que me alegra que no te acostaras con Ban, tu primera vez debería de ser inolvidable y con ese chico que tanto te gusta.

—Supongo que, así como la tuya, ¿no? —preguntó sarcástica.

—¿La mía? La mía no fue agradable, fue más bien desastrosa seguida de una relación tóxica.

—¿Tu primera vez fue con el odioso de Joryumaru? —su hermana chasqueó—. ¿Por qué? Ese tipo era de lo peor Kikyo.

—Por lo mismo: la presión del grupo. Me alegra que tú no seas una tonta como tu hermana mayor —Kagome se acercó dándole un abrazo.

—No eres tonta, solo eres una fastidiosa, pero así te quiero —ambas sonrieron pegándose con una almohada y empezando una guerra como las que hacían cuando eran pequeñas.

—Oye Kagome, y ¿qué harás? ¿Le dirás lo que sientes? —preguntó cuando ambas cayeron cansadas acostándose en la cama de la mayor.

—¿A quién?

—A Sesshoumaru —Kagome se levantó de un solo golpe con su rostro completamente rojo.

—¿Por...por...por... co...co...cómo lo sabes? —Kikyo entornó sus ojos.

—Solo una suposición de gemela.

—No... No creo que eso vaya a pasar... él...él es... bueno, ya sabes... es mayor que nosotras y la familia... y todo eso... —respondió nerviosa.

—Yo creo que estás equivocada.

—Creo que el cansancio te hace ver alucinaciones Kikyo Hirugashi, ¡duérmete mejor!

Kagome apagó la luz completamente disgustada mientras que Kikyo solo esperaba que Sesshoumaru fuese más atrevido y dejase las preocupaciones familiares atrás, de lo contrario esos dos nunca serían felices.

—Siempre serás una nerd Kagome —la otra le sacó la lengua, aunque no la pudiera ver, pero ¿y qué si fuera cierto? ¿Podría tener una oportunidad?


	10. Universidad

JO JO JO! Feliz día de Halloween! UPSSSS me pasé del día... les juro que este capítulo lo iba a subir ayer, pero ya no me quedó tiempo

En fin, gracias chicas hoy vengo súper rápido porque ando algo atareada en mi oficina, así que un beso y saludos para cada una: **Angel Sangriento, Naoki Caos, Faby Sama, mimato bombon kou** y **Zulmys**

Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia y la locura muy mía.

¸.•¤•.¸¸.•¤•.¸

 **500 palabras**

—•¤•—

Lo que siempre le había gustado, además de Sesshoumaru, era salir a correr a las 6 am, lo cual (como esa mañana) era completamente molesto para Kikyo.

—Ya búscate marido —le oyó reclamar debajo de la almohada cuando salió de su habitación. Solo habían dormido 3 horas.

Aquella mañana una espesa neblina cubría la ciudad, se abrigó lo suficiente para no enfermarse y aspiró ese particular aroma que tanto le agradaba y le relajaba, colocó su capucha y salió abriendo la reja de la casa, ubicó su vista a la mansión que estaba frente a ella y sintió como su corazón se aceleró con solo imaginarse que Sesshoumaru todavía se encontraría allí, aunque al mismo tiempo se acongojó ya que ese día él partiría de nuevo.

—¿Siempre sales a correr a esta hora? —cayó de rodillas al parqué llevándose su mano al corazón, por un momento pensó lo peor—. ¿Estás bien?

—Se-Sesshoumaru, ¡me has dado un susto de muerte! —lo golpeó en su pecho al momento en que se arrodilló frente a ella para ver sí se encontraba bien.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tan feo estoy? —ella se sonrojó empezando a reír.

—Sería lo contrario —aseguró sonrojada levantándose con su ayuda—. ¿Tu también sales a correr en las mañanas?

—No, prefiero la comodidad un gimnasio privado, puedo hacer más cosas que simplemente correr —aseguró con un tono de picardía a lo cual Kagome no entendió, ya que si no le gustaba ¿qué estaba haciendo allí?—. Me han dicho que la universidad que escogiste está a 1 hora de mi casa, ¿por qué escogiste esa?

—Sé que no es la mejor, pero no es mala, además mi idea es estudiar francés durante 1 año y luego aplicar a la Université Vincennes Saint-Denis, gracias a mis calificaciones tengo muy buenas oportunidades para entrar.

—En 3 semanas estarán cumpliendo años, ¿verdad? —asintió quedándose en silencio para continuar con el estiramiento, ¿por qué le hacía esas preguntas? La estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Prefirió cambiar un poco el tema contándole cómo había sido su vida en el colegio entre el club de fotografías y el de atletismo. Después de 1 hora llegaron frente a sus respectivas casas para despedirse una vez más. Cuando ella le dio la espalda para entrar, él la volvió a llamar tomándola de la mano deteniéndole su andar.

—Quiero que celebres conmigo tu cumpleaños Kagome.

—¿Ven...Vendrás a...a...a... verme? —preguntó sumamente nerviosa sin soltarle su mano. Él negó.

—Quiero que vayas una semana de vacaciones a la ciudad y te quedes conmigo, aunque si no te sientes cómoda, podré alquilarte una habitación de un hotel, quiero que estés a unos pasos para poderte ver cuando lo desee.

Ella se sintió en las nubes con el estómago hecho nudos, pero finalmente asintió.

—Si tienes problemas para ir, habla con mi madre, estoy seguro de que ella te apoyará.

Antes de despedirse, le dio un beso en la comisura sus labios diciéndole: «estaré esperándote Kagome». A partir de ese día no dormiría nunca más.


	11. Viaje

¡Chicas! Jajajaja son todas unas perver, cuando ponía esos drabbles todo sweet solo como 5 me dejaban comen y ahora con insinuación fueron varias jajaja ¡cómo las adoro por eso! Gracias a cada una que se tomó el tiempo de leerme y de dejarme su RW, por mi pequeño que sea (o repetitivo que lo encuentren ustedes mismas) siempre adoro leerlas.

 **Naoki Caos** : jajajajaja siiiii! mejor que tengan legalidad (aunque en japón creo que no es lo mismo, pero bah! lo hago a nivel latino jajajaja) **Stella** : ohhh si! creo que se cansó de esperar a que Kagome dijera algo jajajaja **Angel Sangriento** : jajajaja tu? mal interpretar? jajajaja ayyy dios algo así, pero nooo! te fuiste por la tangente! esto no será tan perver... ¿o sí?

 **Zulmys** : jajajajajaja Kagome toda inocente con lo de mejor estar encerrados que salir a correr jajajajaja pero sabes con lo que me matastee? el mokomoko! estaba riendome como loca! **Faby Sama** : mi amiga! qué lindo que los vuelvas a leer, yo también lo hago cuando me emociono y la verdad esa misma pregunta me hago, ¿cómo le voy a hacer para dejarlas satisfechas con 500 palabras? jejejeje en el siguiente lo veremos y creo que te reirás

 **Liao** : jajajaja tan impaciente... paciencia sister... es que estos son tiernos **Mara Sato** : jajajaja tu de paciente queriendo esperar por leer, pero veo que no lo lograste, me encantó tu RW **Asia12** : intento subir uno cada semana, puede ser lunes, miercoles, sabado o cuando se me antoje (o cuando lo tenga) aunque de estos drabbles siempre tengo 1 adelante, así que espero te guste este también, y tenemos drabbles para raaaaato

 **angelsounanimo** y **mimato bombon kou** : gracias chicas, y sí, esta Kagome es muuuuy lenta.

Así que, sin más, les dejo la conti chicas... el siguiente no se lo pierdan... yo me partí de la risa cuando lo estaba haciendo.

Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia y la locura muy mía.

¸.•¤•.¸¸.•¤•.¸

 **497 palabras**

—•¤•—

Era la primera vez que viajaba completamente sola y no estaba segura si el tren iba demasiado rápido o muy lento. Quería llegar lo más pronto posible, pero cuando lo hiciera ¿qué le diría a Sesshoumaru cuando lo viera? Ensayaba en su cabeza cómo tendría que comportarse una vez se bajara del tren, y es que después de aquel beso en la mejilla y su invitación nada podía ser casual, ¿o ella se estaba imaginando cosas?

Según sus padres, ella iría a buscar una mejor ubicación para vivir, mientras que Irasue trazaba todo un plan para que nadie se enterara de que realmente iría a ver a Sesshoumaru, no sabía quién estaba más emocionada, si ella o Kagome.

—Aquí está el boleto —le había entregado como regalo de cumpleaños adicional. Viajaría en la mejor clase a través del tren bala Shinkansen – Gran Class –, el mejor tren bala de la ciudad—. He reservado una habitación dormitorio en el Intercontinental Hotel Osaka, no es tan lujosa cómo me gustaría, pero creo que estará bien —Kagome solo había logrado asentir y darle un abrazo en agradecimiento.

No se había sentido tan nerviosa en mucho tiempo, pero ¿por qué? Había crecido con Sesshoumaru a su lado, había celebrado cada logro en su vida incluyendo sus cumpleaños ¿por qué éste tenía que ser diferente a los demás? Cuando el tren detuvo su marcha su corazón se aceleró y una especie de hormigueo invadió su cuerpo, la hora había llegado. Agarrando la maleta y con su mente en blanco, simplemente seguía a las personas que, al igual que ella, también salían del vagón.

—Bienvenida —la saludó Sesshoumaru extendiéndole su mano para ayudarla a bajar.

Ni siquiera pudo analizar o describir la felicidad que sentía adentro de su ser, era algo tan ilógico, lo había visto hacía un par de días atrás, sin embargo, aquel encuentro era como si fuese el primer paso que darían para un futuro.

— _Deja de estar tan nerviosa tonta_ —recordó la conversación con su hermana— _, Sesshoumaru sabrá qué hacer, no tendrás que pensar en nada, solo disfruta el momento, no te arrepientas y olvídate del qué dirán_ —al terminarlo de decir le había colocado un anillo en su mano derecha, uno que simbolizaba que, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, siempre estarían juntas.

—¿No estás muy cansada? —ella negó feliz.

—El tren era bastante cómodo.

—¿Estás lista para emprender un viaje conmigo?

—¿Un viaje? —él asintió. Aún en la plataforma, escucharon cómo anunciaban la próxima salida para Sapporo, estaban a escasos 10 minutos de abordar el tren—. Pero... si acabo de venir...

—Lo que tengo preparado no puedo ofrecértelo aquí —le sonrió de la manera más seductora y simplemente la desarmó.

—Entonces, llévame a donde tienes preparada mi celebración de mayoría de edad —aseguró sonriente indicándole que ahora ya no tenían ninguna reserva, solo esperaba que con ello él pudiera interpretarlo, porque si le tocaba decirlo en voz alta, se moriría de la vergüenza.


	12. Bombones

Qué terrible, he querido dejarles este nuevo capi desde el lunes, pero no he podido, aparentemente el tiempo ahora no es mi aliado.

Gracias a **Naoki Caos** (espero que sí sean resultados zuculentos), **mimato bombon kou** (alguien me decía: duro contra el muro jajajajaja vamos a ver cómo resultará), **Asia12** (gracias!), a la **Guest** que no me dejó su nombre (mayoría de edad... jajajaja), **angelsounanimo** (y siempre los leo, eso me encanta)

 **Faby Sama** : jajajajaja lo sé, los drabbles son una tortura, pero cuando de veras que no tienes mucho tiempo son un alivio. Y con lo de las 500 palabras, espero que te rías con este. **Angel Sangriento** : para el smut creo que faltan... pero las insinuaciones creo que dejarán ciertas bolas moradas jajajaja. **Zulmys** : vaya! Pero que cochambrosa! jajajajaja es mentira, la verdad yo no voy con eso de que se adelanten "tanto" por eso esperé a la mayoría de edad ya ahora Sesshy puede hacerlo sin el problema legal jajajaja **Maria Sato** : ¿algo que avergonzará a Kagome...? mmm... más bien al contrario... ¡mente cochambrosa la de ese hombre! jajajajajaj Espero te rías!

PD: Con este drabble, no saben cuánto me reí haciéndolo, espero sacarle una sonrisa a cada una también.

Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia y la locura muy mía.

¸.•¤•.¸¸.•¤•.¸

 **12\. BOMBONES (paletas dulces)  
** **835 palabras  
** **(alv con el conteo de palabras)**

—•¤•—

Lo único que había conseguido sacarle a Sesshoumaru era que iban a Sapporo, lo cual le había traído recuerdos de su viaje antes de la prepa, en aquella ocasión no había podido asistir ya que una terrible neumonía la dejó inclusive en la cama de un hospital durante 48 horas, Kikyo la había tenido actualizada con videollamadas y muchas fotografías, inclusive en una de ellas había hecho un mal fotomontaje en la que supuestamente la estaba abrazando (solo había pegado la cabeza de ella en el cuerpo de una de sus compañeras) ¡cómo se había reído de eso! Su hermana era increíblemente ocurrente.

—Creí que no se llevaban bien.

—¿Nunca molestas o le haces bromas pesadas a Inuyasha?

—Todo el tiempo —aseguró sonriente recordando más de alguna cosilla—, ese es el derecho que tiene el mayor sobre el menor.

Kagome arrugó su boca en un lindo puchero que a él casi lo desarmó, por suerte pudo recobrar su ecuanimidad cuando ella le empezó a refutar aquella aseveración. Ya llevaban 4 horas en el tren y ninguno se había aburrido de estar hablando, era como si necesitaran recuperar el tiempo perdido, inclusive les extrañaba que ningún pasajero los hubiese callado, aunque cuando se dieron cuenta prácticamente aquel vagón estaba solo, excepto por otra parejita que los acompañaba al final.

Ella sacó unos dulces de su bolsa, le ofreció, pero los rechazó, no era muy afecto a ellos. Al verla chupando un bombón rojo pensó que deberían de estar prohibidos para los adultos, contienen demasiada azúcar que no es bueno para el organismo, además que obligan a hacer cosas que probablemente no son correctas, así que si alguien preguntaba: los bombones eran los culpables.

Kagome se dio la media vuelta para verlo mejor encogiendo sus pies en el inmenso asiento en donde inclusive bailaba.

—¿Sabes? —dijo de manera retórica metiéndose el bombón rojo en su boca—. Será la primera vez que Kikyo y yo estemos separadas... se siente extraño.

Su lengua empezó a hacer círculos jugando con el dulce, Sesshoumaru no sabía a dónde tenía que mirar.

—Siempre peleamos y me molesta cada vez que puede, pero al final del día siempre tengo a mi hermana a mi lado para consolarme o... darme algún tipo de consejo.

—Supongo que consejos de novios —preguntó receloso, ella sacó la paleta y observó como su lengua estaba completamente roja.

—A veces... —aseguró avergonzada encogiendo sus hombros volviendo a meter y a sacar el dulce, a pesar del aire acondicionado Sesshoumaru empezaba a sudar—, pero creo que yo no tenía mucho que decir en ese sentido...

—Con el tal Bankotsu, creo que sí —intentó sonar normal, como un "amigo", aunque a esa altura no sabía si eso era lo que quería seguir siendo, ella se metió la chupeta tan profundo que pensó que se había dañado la garganta, sudaba por todos lados, quizás habían apagado el aire y encendido la calefacción o aquella maldita lata de sardinas de lujo estaba empezando a incendiarse y morirían calcinados.

—Sí y no —aseguró avergonzada recordando su plática de la noche anterior con su hermana—, aunque debo de admitir que mi hermana, sí fue mi salvación.

—¿Kikyo?

—Sí. Creo que a pesar de todo el acoso siempre lo hacía con la mejor intención y al final pude reaccionar a tiempo. No quería una relación con Bankotsu, solo lo hacía por cierto despecho —ella volvió a meterse el bombón, pero en esta ocasión chocó con la parte interna de su mejilla izquierda sobresaliendo por fuera, estaba seguro ¡ella lo hacía a propósito! A ese punto, no estaba seguro de poder sobrevivir una semana con ella.

—¿No es tu novio entonces?

—No... nunca me gustó más que solo como amigo.

Sacó la paleta le dio una vuelta con toda la punta de su lengua, lo volvió a meter y a sacar, chocando con sus cachetes, ¡ya no podía más! Si continuaba con esa tortura haría una locura ¡y con público! Así que haciendo todo el acopio de sus fuerzas se levantó con mucho cuidado agarrando su chaleco para poderse cubrir de una escena vergonzosa.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó con el bombón en su mano, Sesshoumaru se le acercó tomando la paleta para meterlo en su boca, ella se sonrojó.

—A buscar un poco de agua, y si solamente es hielo, será mejor.

Kagome no entendió nada, pensó que había hecho algo malo, quizás estaba hablando demasiado porque el pobre de Sesshoumaru se veía acalorado e inquieto, inclusive hasta con sus mejillas rojas. Así que le escribió a Kikyo para contarle lo sucedido, ella se reía al otro lado casi ahogándose por la inocencia de su hermana menor, ya no sabía si sentirse feliz por ella o compadecerse por Sesshoumaru, pero, de cualquier manera, la situación la divertía un poco.

Por medio de mensajes (y algún que otro emoticón vergonzoso) le explicó la definición de una "ducha muy fría", a partir de ese momento, para Kagome al nombrar "una ducha" nunca sería lo mismo.


	13. Dulce

Como dije desde un principio, este fic no lo subiré porque tenga X comentarios, **trataré** de subir 1 por semana, y no vaya a ser que en la semana no pueda, así que lo hago el día de hoy. Espero disfruten, y no desesperen, primero es el romance, hay que enamorar a Kagome, darle a demostrar lo que siempre ha sentido por ella y que no solo ha sido de un día.

Ahora sí, siento que las dejo colgadas... solo tengo un capítulo más hecho, así que voy a ver si trabajo pronto en los próximos capítulos, hay uno que se llamará "fuegos artificiales", así que vamos haciéndonos a la idea.

 **Angel Sangriento** : mi niña! mi primer lugar en estos 12 capítulos anteriores! Pero wooow! gracias, de veras que eso sí que es ser FAN! Te adoro! pero qué sincera eres! mira, me he reído como loca cuando leí el comentario y luego en estos momentos que lo volví a hacer! Pero qué ocurrencias! y sí... la verdad es que lo pensó, (Quien fuera esa chupeta) pero como estaba desde el POV de ella solo intenté hacerlo por medio de sus expresiones corporales ¡vaya! que si sufrió el pobre. Y mira... qué casualidad con lo de la chupeta! jajajajaj espero la hayas disfrutado jajajaja se te quiere mi niña

 **haru10:** mi amiga! creí que nunca te atreverías a leerlos y que esperarías a que estuvieran terminados jajajaja aunque creo que por lo menos me saldrán unos 25 capitulos jajajaja tenog muchas ideas, especialmente porque son cortas. Y no... este fic es más dulce, primero el romance y luego la metida de mano y luego algo más fuerte y luego el sexo... jajajaja vamos a ir por partes agonizantes.

 **Naoki Caos** : el dulce adentro del pantalón! Jua jua jua! de verdad... me duelen los cachetes de tanto reírme. **Faby Sama** : ayyy mi amiga, creo que todas ya tenemos la imaginación podrida! jajajaja pero me alegra que te haya gustado y disfrutado, la verdad, yo sinceramente sí que lo hice haciéndolo. **Asia12** : creo que tu estás igual que Kikyo, te diviertes con la inocencia de Kagome pero sientes pena por él jajajaja vamos a ver si avivan los dos. **mimato bombon kou** : mira que suerte! a subir el capítulo iba cuando me cayó tu RW! Eras tu?! jajajaja eso de duro contra el muro siempre me ha dado risa ¡vaya imaginación!

Así que bueno chicas, sin más disfruten.

Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia y la locura muy mía.

¸.•¤•.¸¸.•¤•.¸

 **13\. DULCE  
** **499 palabras**

—•¤•—

Después de 1 día de viaje, habían llegado a un pequeño hostal. El lugar no era muy tecnológico, inclusive su celular solo contaba con recepción en el centro de la ciudad, pero era algo que no le importaba, su hermana la cubriría en todo momento.

—¿Estás lista? —le preguntó tras entrar en la habitación, Kagome completamente emocionada asintió.

Al salir, la tomó de la mano con la excusa de no perderla y ella reclamó que no era ninguna chiquilla.

—Entonces tómame fuerte, no sea que yo me pierda pequeña —la voz tan ronca y sensual que había utilizado al pegarse a su oído había hecho que su vientre diera un respingo y sus braguitas se mojaran por primera vez, así que decidió no decir nada más y simplemente obedecer.

Su primera parada sería el grandioso zoológico Maruyama, en donde podrían ver a los osos polares y cientos de especies que en su vida imaginó que disfrutar. Casi danzaba bajo los gruesos vidrios, las focas eran un encanto, pero no era lo que ella esperaba, aunque cuando vio a los osos sumergirse casi lloró de felicidad.

El parque era inmenso, era una fortuna que a ella le gustara caminar. En las afueras encontraban un lugar para sentarse y comer. Había muchas parejas, niños corriendo y papás con los más pequeños en sus hombros, lo cual la enterneció, cuando volvió a ver a Sesshoumaru se encontró con que la estaba admirando en silencio, en ese momento se percató que no había dejado de hablar.

—Pe...Perdona... —se disculpó avergonzada.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no dejo de hablar.

—Siempre has sido así.

—¿Siempre?

—Inclusive cuando veíamos las películas de terror no dejabas de hacer chistes, te parabas, te sentabas, nos acomodabas en otro lugar y al final solo te quedabas dormida en mi regazo.

—Debo de haber sido una molestia —aseguró sonrojada él se acercó a ella tomándola de la mano.

—Fuiste toda una delicia —¡¿de qué rayos estaba hablando?! ¡¿Y cómo era que a principios de otoño se sentía tan caliente?!

—Ni que hubiese sido un dulce —intentó seguirle el juego, aunque su cuerpo temblaba por fuera, y por dentro.

—Es porque nunca me has dejado probar tu dulzura —¡Dios! Necesitaba aire, espacio, un ventilador o posiblemente ir a nadar con los osos polares.

—¿Quisieras hacerlo?

—Todas las veces que me lo permitas —se acercó a sus labios sin tocarlos, su corazón estaba a punto de escapársele. Kagome volvió a ver a todos lados, nadie se interesaba en ellos, así que cedió.

Sus labios se tocaron finalmente, los de ella estaban helados, los de él caliente, esa temperatura se la pasó a su cuerpo recorriendo zonas que en su vida imaginó que podían hacerle perder la cordura.

Al momento en que se separó, extrañó sus labios, quería más, necesitaba más.

—¿Quieres ir a ver a los pingüinos? —ella asintió, aunque realmente no había escuchado nada de lo que le decía, ¿cuándo volvería a probar esos labios? Ella también quería probar de su dulzura.


	14. Bufanda y calor

¡Vamos chicas! No pierdan el romanticismo, porque esto no solo será de que van a la habitación y ya van a lo bueno, noooo! Primero tienen que meter mano para conocer terreno jajajajajaja así que vamos para largo y a disfrutar un poco, solo relájense y como siempre digo: disfruten.

 **Angel Sangriento** : jajajajaja las referencias en doble sentido que estos dos tendrán espero que sean divertidas, y gracias por tu amor a este fic, espero poder llegar a esa situación ardiente muy pronto #ForevaPrimerRw **Naoki Caos** : ¿qué pensaste con el título anterior?

 **Zulmys** : jajajajaja qué risa... la verdad creo que calentará cada partículo del ser de Kagome jajajaja dios Sexymaru, qué risa eso! y gracias por tu doble RW, me alegra que hayas dejado en el anterior también porque definitivamente Sesshoumaru no podrá volver a ver las chupetas sin imaginarse la boca de Kagome jajajaja, eso de la foca retrasada no sabes cómo me sigue dando risa... hasta los cachetes me duelen jajajaja

 **Faby Sama** : pues para ser sincera, sí creo o que me matan o se mueren en el proceso, porque pienso alargarlo todo lo que se me permita, es que vaya... en la realidad no saltas de un solo a la cama, siempre vas un poco al suave por varias cosas, una porque es primera vez y dos porque tampoco quieres parecer tan zorra así que estoy tratando de que sea lo más candente posible para que cuando lleguen al final ¡estos dos se quemen! jajajajaja

 **Bliss Aruasi** : heeeeeey gracias por dejar tu RW, de verdad que personitas como tú que se animan por primera vez a dejar uno hace que se me acelere el corazón porque sé que no solo las regulares son las que leen sino que también hay otras más.

 **angelsounanimo:** heeeey... no te los pierdas eh? aunque como son drabbles no son la gran cosa luego puedes volverlos a releer, creo que 8 capítulos de estos es como 1 del oscuro secreto jajajaja **Maria Sato** : gracias, espero que te guste este siguiente también, y mira, te tocó la suerte porque no esperarás mucho.

Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia y la locura muy mía.

Después de dos días de viaje, se habían hospedado en un hotel con aguas termales (onsen) en donde sus compañeros se habían quedado en aquella ocasión del viaje escolar. Kagome estaba sorprendida porque esos días atrás le había recreado su viaje escolar al cual ella no podía asistir.

¸.•¤•.¸¸.•¤•.¸

 **14\. BUFANDA Y CALOR**

 **499 palabras**

—•¤•—

—¿Cómo te enteraste? —preguntó refiriéndose al viaje, ¿cómo podría haberlo recreado con tanta exactitud?

—Tú me lo dijiste pequeña, estabas bastante molesta por ello, le lloraste a mi madre y ella te pasó el celular para que yo te pudiera tranquilizar —ella intentó recordar, nada de eso le parecía familiar—. A los pocos minutos te desmayaste y te tuvieron que llevar al hospital con 40°.

¡Ahora lo entendía! ¡Estaba delirando!

—Mi intención fue ir a visitarte, pero...

—Tu trabajo lo impedía, ¿no?

—Y la universidad.

¿Había trabajado y estudiado? ¡Era increíble!

Cuando salieron de los onsen para salir a cenar, la tomó de la mano colocándole una bufanda, a ella se le había olvidado y estaba sumamente helado, decían inclusive que empezaría a nevar.

—Gracias por todos los regalos Sesshoumaru.

—¿Cuáles?

—¿No te parece suficiente pagarme toda mi estadía aquí? ¡Dios! ¡La reserva en el hotel que había hecho tu madre!

Él la tomó en sus brazos acercándola a su cuerpo, la sensación le encantaba y si de él dependiera nunca la soltaría.

—Fue una mentira —Kagome se sorprendió—. Sabía que te traería aquí para intentar recrear tu viaje escolar, pero no te lo queríamos decir, de lo contrario no habría sido sorpresa.

—Eres un pillo —le aseguró intentando zafarse juguetonamente de su agarre, pero él no la dejó.

—¿Te ha molestado la sorpresa?

—Nunca tuve un cumpleaños más perfecto.

Tomó su rostro con sus manos, sus labios chocaron una vez más, solo la había besado en el zoológico y luego una vez en el hostal, pero habían pasado casi dos días de ello. Su lengua jugó con la de ella y luego mordió delicadamente su labio inferior.

—Me...Me gustas Sesshoumaru —soltó, ni siquiera estaba pensando en eso, pero el calor que tenía por todo el cuerpo probablemente había hecho que levantara una espesa neblina nublando por completo su cerebro.

—¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó suavemente dándole pequeños besos en su cuello, sus mejillas y sus lóbulos.

—Desde siempre... —la volvió a besar—. ¿Y yo...?

—Tendrás que adivinarlo pequeña.

—¿Y si lo hago? ¿Obtendré una recompensa? —preguntó juguetona.

—La que quieras —aseguró dándole otro beso en la comisura de sus labios, su corazón palpitó tan fuerte que pensó que él lo escucharía.

—¿Podría haber sido en mi cumpleaños 14? Aquella vez me regalaste un paseo a caballo, fue un día de campo muy maravilloso.

Él negó.

—¿Para mi graduación? Mi collar es hermoso y... —él la interrumpió acercándola nuevamente a él tomando sus labios con vehemencia.

—Si no lo logras adivinar, entonces seré yo quien robe esa recompensa.

El cuerpo de Kagome tembló, podría jurar que ellos se convertirían en chimenea derritiendo inclusive a un iglú, ¿por qué aquella parte tan íntima le vibraba tanto?

—¿La... vez... que me regalaste mi unicornio de peluche? —ella tenía 10, él la miró con picardía y la tomó fuertemente de la mano.

—Pequeña... a este paso harás que nos perdamos la cena.

No sabía por qué, pero aquella aseveración la hacía temblar.


	15. Tersura y fluidez

En esta ocasión quiero agradecer a Mariko-sama (sí, la grandiosa autora de Miko de mi corazón), porque gracias a ella supe que las sillas tradicionales se llaman Zaisu* y los cojines zabuton*, así que así las llamaré en este fic, gracias mi querida amiga por haberme ayudado con la investigación.

¿Saben? Me costó casi medio día hacer este fic ¡vaya con la inspiración! Y no fue tanto que costara ponerlo, sino que me podía extender hasta el triple, pero no lo quería hacer, esto de cuidar las palabras es todo un reto.

 **Angel Sangriento** : jajajajaja cómo me divierten tus arranques y no... tampoco fue allí... jajajaja ese juego de "adivina cuando" me ha divertido muchisimo... jajajaja vamos a ver cuándo puedes volver a dibujar. **Naoki Caos** : jajajaja bueno, pues era medio perver lo del título, pero no tanto y ya llegamos al cuarto! **Lila** : ohhh estos dos nos harán que nos quememos, no sé si por lo despacito o por el calor que derrochan jajajaja gracias por tu apoyo amiga!

 **Gabytp** : jajajajaja mira qué bueno entonces, la verdad iamgino que me leíste de otro lado y así te llegó la notificación, pero hurra! Bien por mí. **Faby Sama** : jajajaja nos seguiremos quemando amiga, pero es que es taaaaan romántico, no solo hacer una transacción sexual sino también romántica primero (y no al revés) y sip, Kagome «Desde siempre», Sesshou, a ver... espero que en algún momento lo diga jajajajaja y sí, pues no es que esté nuevecito de paquete el hombre, pero tenía que crear experiencia jajajaja y no... que no te de susto "el canto de los árboles de Sakura" bueno... mejor no digo nada.

 **mimato bombon kou** : leones en celo! jajajajaja nooooo todavía no y qué risa... es que me imagino riendote en el celular leyendo jajajaja y vamos a ver si es salvaje... no sé lo que saldra jejejeje *inserte cara de diablo* **Maria Sato** : ¿verdad que super romántico? La idea la tomé precisamente de Sex and the City... ya el romanticismo se ha perdido T_T

 **Zulmys** : jajajaja bueno, las adivinanzas continúan la verdad me gustó ese jueguito así que lo aprovecharé al máximo, eso nos divertirá y nos hará conocer varias facetas de ellos. Y creo que sí harán un hueco, por lo menos dañarán el piso jajajaja digo, como es de madera lo calentarán demsiado. jajajajaja y no... no es desde la fecundación jajajajaja **angelsounanimo** : awwww gracias, me alegra que te guste, espero sigas disfrutando

Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia y la locura muy mía.

¸.•¤•.¸¸.•¤•.¸

 **15\. TERSURA Y FLUIDEZ  
** **ALV de palabras  
** **(porque son 1,070)  
** **:D**

—•¤•—

Sus manos y sus brazos no se habían quedado quietos ni en la exquisita cena. Si todo el viaje en sí resultaba un éxito, ya tenía el regalo perfecto para Kikyo, porque sin su ayuda jamás hubiera podido adivinar con exactitud de todo lo que Kagome se había perdido.

Habría preferido un restaurante elegante y sofisticado, pero el pequeño local de carnes había sido el culmen de aquel viaje. Kagome disfrutaba del ambiente, pero sobre todo de los pequeños besos que le daba en el cuello susurrándole lo hermosa que estaba, a pesar de su sonrojo no intentaba pararlo, al contrario, siempre le tomaba con fuerzas sus manos.

Al llegar a los onsen, se fueron directamente a su habitación, él la tomó de la mano y la abrazó, agarró su barbilla levantándola y con el claro de luna de fondo la besó.

¡Dios! Estaba tan dulce que no sabía si podría resistir más tiempo, la deseaba tanto que la expectativa lo estaba matando, parecía un adolescente en su primera vez con su corazón acelerado y nervioso por hacerlo bien. Su lengua jugó con la de ella, sus manos se fueron deslizando por su cintura, era tan delgada, pero muy definida, ella enrolló sus brazos alrededor del cuello para darle toda la libertad que quisiera.

—Se...Sesshoumaru... —gimió en voz baja cuando sus labios se separaron, un pequeño hilo casi imperceptible se dibujó entre ellos resplandeciendo con las luces del patio.

Vio cómo ella se sonrojó al momento en que bajó la mirada y lo vio completamente excitado, él sintió que su cuerpo tembló y ardió con esa mirada, no sabía si de vergüenza o de ansiedad, porque a pesar de que nunca había experimentado las dos, en esos momentos todo quería que saliera perfecto, aunque no fuese planeado.

Ella se alejó de él solo un par de centímetros, los suficientes como para darse espacio de bajar su pantalón. Su tanga de color blanca hacía un hermoso contraste con su piel morena clara, no era una lencería atractiva ni siquiera remotamente sensual, pero por primera vez comprobó que no es la ropa la que hace sensual el momento, sino la persona.

Alargó su mano temblorosa y él se la tomó completamente embobado por su belleza, por sus caderas torneadas perfectas junto a su pequeña cintura, por sus muslos y pantorrillas muy definidas, era la primera vez que la admiraba sin ningún pudor, porque toda ella alimentaba su libido.

Sus manos estaban heladas, pero en su mirada había una decisión firme, ¿le preguntaría si estaba segura de continuar? Al parecer una parte de su cerebro le ordenaba que lo hiciera, pero las conexiones internas que lo ligaban con el habla aparentemente se habían fundido ante el calor que él mismo producía.

—¿P-Pu-Puedes... sentarte? —le preguntó temblando.

—Puedo hacer _lo que tú quieras_ Kagome —ella mojó sus labios y mordió el inferior de lado. No sabía lo que pretendía, pero si eso le daba el valor para continuar, sería su muñeco si ella así se lo pedía.

Se sentó sobre una de las zaisu*, acomodando el zabuton*, ella, aprovechando que estaba casi en el suelo se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

—Fue... —intentó decir, pero se quedó sin aire para hablar. Inhaló y exhaló con cuidado para finalmente articular lo que deseaba—... ¿Fue... cuando... cuando... me enseñaste a andar en patines?

Al principio no entendió, porque con el cuerpo de ella tan pegado al de él su cerebro estaba frito, ¿cómo se podría concentrar si su «amigo» estaba más que contento de sentir su sexo tan cerca? Tardó unos segundos en responder.

—No —lo hizo secamente rodeando su cintura, por primera vez posaba sus manos sobre su piel, era demasiado suave y tersa.

Ella pegó más su cuerpo, moviendo sus caderas sobre las de él, rozando su sexo por encima de su pantalón, inclusive se hizo para atrás al sentir su bulto, el cual hubiera querido salir de la prenda.

—¿M-Me darás una... una pista? —preguntó dándole un beso en su cuello el cual lo hizo estremecerse, le gustaba su juego.

—¿Qué me darás a cambio? —sus manos continuaban en la cintura, esperando a que ella se sintiese cómoda con lo que estaba haciendo.

—Bu-Bueno... —se sonrojó al punto de parecer un tomate irguiéndose más y separando su sexo del de él—. Podría... ofrecerme a... a... calentar tus manos... —al decirlo lo agarró haciendo que soltara sus caderas para que las colara por debajo de su camisa, llegó a tocar su estómago y ella se erizó—. Las tienes... muy heladas —aseguró regresándolas al puesto anterior.

Su tartamudeo le parecía adorable, se notaba que estaba haciendo un extra-esfuerzo porque estaba sumamente nerviosa, pero claro que su recompensa resultaba muy atractiva.

—Era de noche —ella abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa.

—¡Eso no es justo! ¡Hemos pasado demasiadas noches juntos! —reclamó, pero él la tomó de la barbilla acercándola más.

—Por eso se llama «pista», pequeña —cuando terminó de decirlo regresó sus manos a su antigua posición, pero él las coló por debajo de la pequeña prenda blanca haciendo que ella gimiera con el contacto de piel contra piel.

Ella frunció su rostro mordiendo sus labios para tratar de no gemir tan fuerte y luego se recompuso regresando al juego.

—¿Cu-Cuando... te celebraron tu cumpleaños #13?

—Tenías solo 6 años, ¿cómo podrías recordar eso?

—Porque si de es de ti, recuerdo todo —aquella confesión tan sincera le rompió el corazón, pero sobre todo su cordura.

La acercó más a él besándola y aferrando sus manos a las caderas, moviéndola para poder estimular el roce de sus sexos, su hinchado miembro gritaba porque por lo menos lo liberara, necesitaba sentirla más cerca, pero lo ignoró. Coló sus manos por debajo de su blusa llegando a la parte trasera de su sostén, pero no se lo quitó, al contrario, con la punta de sus pulgares recorrió la parte baja de sus senos tocándola suavemente para redirigir sus manos a su estómago y a la espalda. Kagome gemía y jadeaba en su boca, su lengua se relajaba cada vez más cuando la tocaba.

Después de unos minutos en que él tocaba cuánto deseaba por encima de su sostén, excitada y desesperada, ella se separó sentándose en el suelo a un lado de él, ambos con sus rostros colorados y deseosos se miraron con ahínco y pasión mientras sus cuerpos ardían el uno por el otro.

—•¤•—

 _PD: ya ven, cuando se requiera más de 500 palabras, eso no me importará y si lo sé, me querrán matar porque lo dejé justo en lo bueno._


	16. Fuegos artificiales

¡uf! ¿A qué no saben cómo me llegó la inspiración? Cuando terminé de ver Avengers 3 (en la compu) iba a apagar mi laptop, pero me sentía como loca al terminar de ver la movie, así que parada en la mesa hice este capítulo, lo hice en 20 minutos creo, estaba pero recontrainspirada, así que espero sea de su agrado.

 **Stella** : esperemos saber en qué momento fue que se dio el flechazo. **Naoki Caos** : jajajaja ¡oh! ese terrible sentimiento, espero poderme reivindicar. Maria Sato: es bueno dejarlas intrigadas, así están pendientes. **Angel Sangriento** : ¡Ajá! Ahora confabulé contra tu fortuna, lo sé, ya era super noche... pero ahora estamos a media tarde, a ver cómo te va. Y sí, un poquitín más largo al igual que este que se viene. Espero te haya ido bien en tus exámenes.

 **mimato bombon kou** : jajajaja ese sentimiento asesino! jajajajaj y veremos quién podrá ayudar al pobre de Sesshy. A la **Guest** que me escribe ¿Serás **Lila**? bueno, lo sé, lo dejé en un punto crítico, es que no me pude aguantar jajajaja **Asia12** : gracias, me encanta que te agrade tanto eso hace que regreses cada vez.

 **Faby Sama** : lo sé, se me salieron los colmillos y la cola jajajaja, lo siento aunque me pagan super bien, pero NO PUDE EVITARLO! jajajaja quería esas reacciones homicidas contra mí. Y si, la experiencia le valdrá y no le valdrá con Kagome, porque con ella todo será diferente, ya entenderás porqué.

 **Zulmys** : ¡Sí! Ya ves, esa intensidad vale la pena la espera! ¿te gustó el #? #ALVconlaspalabras jajajajaja me encantó ese "#" espero que puedas seguir disfrutando del siguiente. **chovitap** : mi amiga! años de no leerte! qué buenisimo hacerlo otra vez y sobre todo gracias por dejarme ese RW en cada capítulo, ¿sabes? Ahora era yo quien se leí como foca retrasada leyendo cada una de tus reacciones. Me mató de la risa lo de "Virgen de la Papaya" jajajaja qué ocurrencias.

Y sin más, recuerden: son drabbles, son cortos.

Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia y la locura muy mía.

¸.•¤•.¸¸.•¤•.¸

Nota: Recuerden que ellos andan en un viaje en Sapporo, Sesshoumaru ha intentado recrear un viaje escolar para Kagome y el culmen de este viaje es el festival de cierre con sus fuegos artificiales a los cuales asistirán ellos dos.

 **16\. FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES  
** **ALV las palabras  
** **(porque son 1,116)  
** **:P**

—•¤•—

—¿Estás bien? —los brillosos ojos de la pelinegra le alertaban que era obvio que algo le pasaba, en su mente no podía concebir que era la lujuria la que estaba nublando su cabeza, aunque era eso exactamente lo que le sucedía.

—Tu... cinturón —dijo casi arrepintiéndose al instante— y la bragueta... me lastiman —tenía que empezar a ponerse un filtro en la cabeza, porque a pesar de que era exactamente lo que pensaba, no significaba que tenía que decirlo en voz alta.

Sesshoumaru tragó con dificultad, ¡que cada ninfa oculta de los alrededores se apiadara de él! Porque si tenía que defenderse ante alguien, diría que había sido poseído por ellas, aunque no existieran.

Además, sus padres le habían enseñado a ser muy obediente y lo que una dama pidiera, él tenía que cumplirlo. Haciendo acopio por no demostrarle el temblor de sus manos, se aferró al cinturón quitándoselo al instante dejándolo a un lado. Bajó la bragueta, la cual su amigo agradeció provocándole un estremecimiento en su espina e inclusive en sus muslos, lo cual agradeció al instante de estar sentado, de lo contrario sus piernas hubieran flaqueado ante su peso.

—No es... justo —aseguró ella con voz temblorosa y acercándose a él, pero no entendió—. Tú estás completamente vestido... en cambio yo... —se miró sus piernas al desnudo, de las cuales se enorgullecía por completo.

Él la observó saboreándose mentalmente por su belleza.

—¿Estás consciente de lo que estás pidiéndome? —intentó asegurarse antes de poder cometer una imprudencia.

—Lo he estado desde que acepté tu proposición.

Ya no había vuelta atrás y no era que no quisiera lo que estaba por venir, pero como buen caballero, tenía que asegurarse primero.

Se levantó con parsimonia mientras ella se quedó sentada deleitándose con su altura, tal parecía un titán que estaba a punto de devorarla, aunque realmente estaba siendo lo contrario. Se fue bajando el pantalón con gracia y cuidado, si ella tenía buen cuerpo él por supuesto que no se quedaba atrás. Sus piernas y muslos eran casi de acero demostrando que en el gimnasio trabajaba con cuidado y dedicación ambas partes.

Meditó durante un segundo si continuar con el resto de su ropa, pero ella había sido específica solo con esa prenda, así que se volvió a sentar y sin ningún pudor se acomodó el paquete que estaba siendo contenido por su ropa interior. Ella gateó, sin intentar parecer algo que no era, fue algo tan natural que inclusive lo cautivó más que alguna posición gatuna.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, rozando sus partes más íntimas protegidas por su ropa interior, el calor que la rodeó a ella fue tan abrazador como si se hubiese acercado a una chimenea ardiendo, era como si el vapor le cegara cada neurona del cerebro fundiéndola junto a su cerebro.

—¡Oh! Sesshou...maru —gimió al sentir aquella exquisitez de la que nunca pensó que podría ser capaz de experimentar en cuerpo y alma.

La sola acción se veía un tanto infantil, ¿hacerlo con ropa interior? Era algo que ni en sus más remotas pesadillas hubiese podido tener, el solo pensarlo le hacía sentirse como un perdedor, era como ir a la fiesta de graduación esperando acostarse con su cita y el final solo hubiese terminado en una triste y rogada segunda base, pero los roces de sus sexos protegidos era algo que jamás había experimentado, la tela de la tanga de ella era bastante delgada porque inclusive sentía lo mojada que estaba porque se traspasaba llegando hasta su calzoncillo, mientras que ella podía sentir el grosor de su miembro rozando su clítoris e inclusive su entrada que estaba vibrando pidiendo a gritos porque retirara la prenda y pudiera experimentar la lujuria piel con piel.

Pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a parar, aunque eso significara que podían experimentar algo mejor.

Los fuegos artificiales de la culminación del festival se escuchaban como música de fondo, suavizando los casi imperceptibles gemidos de ellas y los gruñidos de él.

Intentó contenerse, pero parecía que sus manos cobraban vida propia, así que sin darse cuenta se había colado por debajo de su blusa levantándole el sostén y amasando con desesperación y delicadeza a la vez, aquellos turgentes, vírgenes y suaves valles que estaban a su disposición, en otro momento tal vez los aprisionaría con su boca, pero esa noche la ropa, en lugar de sentirse como un estorbo, era un aliciente de lo que podrían experimentar en un futuro.

Ella se movía de manera natural estimulando sus sexos, jamás había experimentado algo así, se había masturbado en alguna que otra ocasión pensando en él, pero era algo que no estaría dispuesta a admitir ni bajo pena de muerte, pero el rozar sus sexos, la punta del grueso pene contra sus labios abiertos invitándolo a tocarle su hinchado clítoris superaba la expectativa de la excitación que alguna vez ella había podido imaginar.

Sus caderas la hacían retorcerse de arriba abajo, una y otra vez, aferrándose a los hombros de Sesshoumaru para no desfallecer ante la turbia y espesa lujuria que se había apoderado de su cuerpo, y a pesar de la baja expectativa que la experiencia le hubiese provocado, él se sentía completamente bien. Soltó aquellos redondos senos, prometiéndose que en otra ocasión los gozaría, para tomarla de las caderas y ayudarla a incrementar el movimiento.

Él estaba muy cerca y ella lo estaba más.

Kagome dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo separando la mitad de su cuerpo y dándole la autorización (a la parte de más importante del momento) porque continuara, hasta que empezó a sentir un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo, luego concentró en sus senos y fue bajando por estómago pasando por su vientre para luego alojarse en su clítoris y finalmente estalló. Él la hizo moverse un par de segundos más y se corrió a la vez mojando la ropa interior de ambos.

Había sido tan bizarro y poco calculado que mientras ella levantaba su rostro él abría los ojos, que hasta ese momento supo que los tenía cerrados. Sus miradas se encontraron y fue el instante en que los fuegos artificiales terminaban al igual que ellos.

—De ahora en adelante... creo que entenderé... el símil que siempre han hecho referente a los fuegos artificiales y a un... —cuando menos lo pensó el corrector de su cerebro regresó—... a una explosión... femenina.

¡Vaya! Aquel filtro sí que era bastante inoportuno y caprichoso, nunca estaba cuando ella lo quería realmente.

Ambos se soltaron a reír con sus mejillas sonrosadas. Había sido una primera vez para ambos, aunque ella jamás sabría que él nunca había hecho algo así, pero que también le había resultado bastante satisfactorio.


	17. Manzanas caramelizadas

¡Vaya! Estoy trayendo este capítulo desde el viernes por la noche, la semana pasada estuvo demasiado pesada día y noche, no tuve descanso, así que me atrasé con la escritura, pero el otro año tener mejor suerte y poder cumplir más fervientemente #uncapítuloporsemana

Gracias a: **Angel Sangriento** : Oh yeah baby! Regresas al rodeo! Me encanta que siga subiendo el vaporón... aunque creo que deberé hacer una advertencia, que no siempre actualizaré con lemon... **Faby Sama** : jajajajaja mi querida Faby fundida! eso sí que me ha dado gracia. Qué bueno haberte dado una sorpresa tan genialosa. Espero que te sigan gustando, porque drabbles creo que tendremos p'rato. **Naoki Caos** : jajajajaja lo sé, pero ya llegaremos a la parte del limón, con pie y extracto jajajaja

 **Stella** : mmm... creo que eso será más adelante, y creo que muuucho más adelante en donde ella se enterará de ese momento. **Zulmys** : los pandicornios que no existieron! Jajajajaja que risa! bueno, la verdad te agradezco mucho tu comen porque me has hecho mi día, que palabras más hermosas. Y me encanta que te siga gustando y que los disfrutes... creo que sería bueno un capítulo llamado Explosión jajajajaja creo que nadie sabría (al principio) a qué se refiere. **Maria Sato** : jajajaja ese filtro estuvo buenísimo! ¿nunca te ha pasado? Pero bueno, yo también pensé que la primera vez sería más intensa, pero ¡diablos! a veces las primeras veces no vas de un solo al acto, siempre hay pre-calentamiento (en el mejor de los casos)

 **Asia12** : Ohhhh! La parte de la familia! Todavía falta y mucho! Creo que me quedan dos o tres capítulos más de esa noche/vacación/festividad. Y sí, en algún momento harán más cosas, solo hay que tener paciencia. **damalunaely** : gracias! Me alegro de que regresaras y con un comentario. **mimato bombon kou** : ¿verdad que muy ellos? es de esos encuentros que te pueden provocar un incremento de azucar o un coma diabético. :D

 **Marikosamadait** : ¡Jesús de la Santísima Trinidad! Pero ¡¿qué es esto?! Si pudiera te enseñaría como tengo de "chinita" la piel (o erizada) la gran Mariko sama con un RW para mí, ¡damn it! Se siente genialoso #ALVmesientofeliz Gracias mi amiga linda, de verdad, todo un honor.

Justo a subir este capítulo iba el domingo, en eso vi que **Kagome de Taisho** me había enviado el RW, así que mejor me esperé a subirlo el día de hoy por dos cosas: 1) para responderle, porque ha sido una fan fiel desde hace muuucho tiempo y 2) Porque es el hoy cumple de mi querida **Faby Sama** , así que quería desearle un feliz cumpleaños, que la pase bien y que reciba muchas bendiciones para seguir siempre adelante.

 **Kagome de Taisho** : jajajaja qué risa me dio leer (Cuando fue que mi mente se pudrió tanto?), la verdad super contenta de leerte también, yo sé que esto podría ser un fic larguísimo, de hecho sí, lo pensé y así empezó, pero luego fue como un capricho de mi parte porque es uno con el que no me estreso, podría tirarme un capítulo de puro flashback y otro del presente, además que el reto que me representa cuidarme de las palabras (excepto para los lemones) me agrada, en fin... estoy relajada en este fic... pero en algún momento llegaremos a que sea duro contra el muro y sin cansacio como conejos jajajaja, ese día no sé que haré y... vamos a ver si hago un juego, la que adivine cuándo fue que Kagome le empezó a gustar a Sesshoumaru, creo que le daré un drabble de regalo, maduraré esa idea para el otro año :D (claro, eso tal vez después del capítulo 20 para que tengas más información) ¡Vaya! Qué lindo ha sido leerte.

PD: Esta será mi última actualización de este año, espero regresar a 1 capítulo por día para la primera semana de enero y así poder terminar mi fic yaoi y el canto de los árboles de Sakura. Saludos a todas y cada una y les deseo unas ¡felices fiestas! Un abrazo a la distancia mis queridas amigas y lectoras.

¸.•¤•.¸¸.•¤•.¸

Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia y la locura muy mía.

Nota: Sesshoumaru anda vestido de manera informal con una yukata que le han prestado en el onsen, mientras que ella iba preparada con un kimono que sus padres le habían regalado el año anterior, el cual se moría por enseñárselo a él, pero debido a que no habían podido coincidir no lograba su objetivo, pero aquella noche del festival, lo había dejado sorprendido con su belleza y naturalidad.

¸.•¤•.¸¸.•¤•.¸

 **17\. MANZANAS CARAMELIZADAS  
** **Palabras (ya lo saben... ¡ALV!)  
** **PD: son 941 en realidad.  
** —•¤•—

—¿Quieres... probar...? —le había pedido con sus mejillas al rojo vivo y una manzana caramelizada tocando uno de sus senos.

Hubiera sido mejor responder algo sagaz, pero su cerebro se había fundido, cuando al llegar a la posada mientras él liquidaba la habitación porque saldrían muy temprano en la mañana ella lo esperaba con su kimono desabrochado y una de las manzanas tocando su pezón derecho, mientras parte de la miel de la fruta había caído alrededor de su seno a pesar de estar dura.

Se relamió agachándose para llegar hasta ella que estaba sentada en una de las Zaisu, pero al llegar tan cerca para darle un beso ella lo detuvo con el pie.

—Dijiste que comerías... lo que yo quisiera... —ella sintió su cara arder cuando lo dijo en voz alta, pero él asintió diligentemente—. Pero antes de eso... no quiero... que te ensucies... la ropa...

—¿Qué propones entonces?

—Quítate... tu _yukata._

Él sonrió satisfecho quitándose cada una de las prendas y quedándose en ropa interior. Vio como Kagome tragó con dificultad sin desprender la mirada de su cuerpo.

—Prueba... aquí —le indicó pasando la manzana por su pezón.

Se acercó lamiendo la punta mientras ella se arqueó al sentir el contacto de la lengua en su carne, perfectamente se podría volver adicto a aquella sensación.

Cuando se separó inclusive con su mirada zorruna que hubiese asustado a cualquier manso cordero, ella se enfervorizó instándole a seguir. Pasó la manzana por su ombligo y él lo entendió a la perfección. Lamió alrededor haciendo círculos, ella se erizó inclusive más que cuando lo hizo en su seno, quizás era porque estaba cerca de llegar a su zona más erógena y gimió sin pensarlo, de hecho, ni siquiera lo sintió, pero él lo escuchó a la perfección sintiéndose como un rey en su trono siendo admirado por sus súbditos.

Se avergonzó en pensar lo que estaba por venir, pero si había empezado el juego, ¡por supuesto que lo terminaría! Se dejaría de llamar Kagome si paraba allí.

Agarró la manzana mordiéndola con fuerza arrancando un pedazo deteniéndolo entre sus dientes, lo dirigió a la boca de Sesshoumaru instándolo a probarlo, pero cuando estaba a punto de darle la mordida se lo quitó, riéndose por la frustración de la mordida perdida, ella sonrió con sagacidad llevando el pedazo hasta su pequeño botón virgen e hinchado, moviendo la parte baja de su kimono sin quitar su cinturón rosa demostrándole que estaba sin ropa interior.

La manzana se volvió invisible a los ojos de Sesshoumaru que clavó su mirada en su clítoris sintiendo como su miembro palpitó por debajo de su ropa interior, ¿había estado tan ansioso alguna vez? Estaba tan duro que sería imposible tener algo con ella aquella noche, aunque no descartaba nada, pero estaba seguro de que se había convertido en algún tipo de depredador sexual.

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando él se agachó y empezó a lamer su botón, ¡Dios! ¿Aquella sensación era real? No solo era que lamía con cuidado su clítoris, era como sentir una corriente que le pasaba desde la punta de sus pies, alojándose en su vientre y subiendo por su estómago hasta llegar a sus pezones, ¿los había tenido alguna vez tan duros? Inclusive al tocarlos le dolía.

Él se separó deleitándose con aquel mojado sexo, su clítoris hinchado y vibrando de ansiedad, Kagome estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero otra vez él la sorprendió al tocarla directamente con su dedo haciendo rotaciones que deberían de estar prohibidas.

Atrapó sus labios con los de él envolviéndose en un frenético y febril beso, chocando lengua contra lengua sin ofrecer tregua a la otra, mientras que sus dedos la masturban con suavidad y certeza. Gimió en su boca sin importarle poco lo que él pensara, porque la estaba llevando directamente al cielo y eso tenía que disfrutarlo.

Se separó nuevamente agarrando uno de los zabutones para que ella se pudiera acostar cómodamente y así lo hizo, abriendo sus piernas dejándole entrever por completo su intimidad, sentía que su rostro estaba hecho de lava ardiente o quizás estaba demasiado febril por la cercanía de ambos cuerpos, pero tomó toda la fuerza posible, porque si era Sesshoumaru el que haría eso, se sentiría la mujer más afortunada del planeta.

Con sus piernas abiertas formando una V al revés, él empezó a lamer de arriba abajo y en cierto periodos de tiempo deteniéndose en aquel orificio que estaba completamente húmedo de excitación, tomó entre sus dedos su clítoris apretando con dureza y metió la punta de su lengua en su vagina y Kagome se arqueó sintiendo como explotaba en el rostro de su amado peli plata, ni siquiera había sentido en qué momento había llegado al orgasmo, pero había sido tan fulminante como el primero que había tenido con él.

Jadeando y cansada ella logró sentarse viendo la cara de triunfo de él, ¡vaya! Eso sí que se sentía muy bien, pero al mismo tiempo era como una bofetada a su experiencia, así que se acercó gateando a él invirtiendo los papeles.

—¿Te han gustado... las manzanas caramelizadas?

—Creo que nunca en mi vida, _dejaré de comerla_.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él sintiéndose orgullosa de aquella respuesta, que a pesar de que la llenaba de una vergüenza insana, la hacía sentir como una diosa.

—Pero ¿sabes? —aseguró con picardía mordiéndole el labio inferior, restregando su intimidad húmeda y desnuda por encima de la de él—. Yo también... estoy hambrienta.

¡Que todos los ángeles se apiadaran de él! Esa noche no estaba seguro de que alguno de los dos pudiera dormir en el algún momento.


	18. Todo

Debo de confesar que algunas de las partes hacían que yo misma me riera, ¿se imaginan que difícil es guardar la compostura en mi oficina? Especialmente cuando hay 3 personas frente a mí, por suerte atrás de mí solo hay una pared, casi me morí cuando estaba editando y empecé a leer la parte a la que hago referencia a la "sesshoconda" ¡diablos! Estaba que me daba algo por ese infantilismo, pero de tanto ver memes refiriéndose a eso, en este drabble tenía que sacar un tipo de referencia.

Bueno, prometí algo y lo voy a cumplir, esta misma semana traeré otro capítulo más, espero hacerlo el miércoles o el sábado, crucemos los dedos de que sea más tarde que temprano.

Saludos a: **Angel Sangriento** : por lo menos amiga tuviste un bonito regalo de navidad :D eo me alegra y bueno... a ver si toma leche nuestra pobre Kagomecita... **Naoki Caos** : jajajajaja la verdad qué risa con eso de la "casita" jajajajaja estoy que me muero! **Mi fan #1 del #oscurosecreto** : me alegra que siempre se queden con ganas de más, eso significa que algo estaré haciendo bien.

 **Faby Sama** : oh sí! es que mira, luego recordé, bueno, cuando tenías esas edad no solo entrabas de un solo al paquete, también hay muchas cosas que saborear antes de llegar a "eso", es como provocarte ansiedad pero te la sacias con un poquito, pero siempre quieres llegar a ese punto pero nunca se logra por cualquier motivo, ¿me entiendes? Por lo menos

yo así fui, no solo fue entrar de un solo a la cama, fue todo un deleite... Y a ver si no te matas de la risa por el "armamento" del hombre jua jua jua jua

 **Kagome de Taisho** : diablos mi amiga! me arruinas la sorpresa para el siguiente acto! jajajajajaja bueno, solo te diré que esa duda/pregunta que tu tienes, de hecho, sí, fue una "cascarita" en el camino, ya luego lo verás, pero esa duda te prometo que se resolverá en algún momento, sí hay varios cables sueltos, pero es que son parte para los siguientes capítulos n_n  
ohhh y cuando vi tu comen, me quedé, es imposible no leerlo y responderle, si te tomas la molestia. Y pues no, lo pensé de hecho hacerlo como fic largo, con todo lo que he subido claro que tengo material para hacerlo, pero es que... no sé... es mi fic relax... sin meterle tanto drama, más que el normalito, ya luego que se hagan novios y viviendo separados durante un tiempo pues habrá un par de cosillas de drama, pero no como en un fic normal, además que me gusta el reto de decir tanto con tan pocas palabras, eso hace que me exprima el cerebro.  
y por eso me gustó el "subtítulo" de Inocente, pero insaciable jajajaja, este capítulo me divirtió bastante, ohhh y con el helado lo había pensado, pero es que no... me suena a que podría hacer algo repetitivo como en el one shot de HELADO, así que mejor intenté hacerlo con algo más, y creeme que eso me salió de un video que vi de una feria, solo vi esa manzana y me empecé a reír.  
Y bueno, ya a su regreso veremos cómo Kagome sabe tanto :D ahhh pícara diablilla jajajajajaja  
Me encanta leerte y responderte amiga, aunque se nos hagan cartas

 **mimato bombon kou** : me alegro que te haya parecido dulce, pero sobre todo que se vea que no solo es pasión, sino que también hay un sentimiento de por medio. Cuídate y gracias por tu animado comentario. **damalunaely** : y veremos qué tan intenso estará este otro. **Maria Sato** : jajajaja dormirán pero por otra cosa... jajajaja cuídate y espero te guste.

 **Zulmys** : jajajaja el sucubo! jajajajajaja estoy que me tiro al suelo por eso! Y qué pensarás de este otro... muero por leerte. el banana split! jajajaja la verdad no utilicé esa referencia porque ya está mi one shot de helado y me sonaba redundante. **Staurofilataisho** : gracias! la verdad hoy el ingenio se me fue y me explayé, no podía dejar de decir tantas cosas con 500 palabras nada más, los demás serán más cortos.

Y saludos a la **GUEST** que dijo que le encantaba pero no dejó su nombre.

PD: qué risa, me salen más largos mis comentarios que el mismo capítulo jajajaja

¸.•¤•.¸¸.•¤•.¸

 **18\. TODO  
** **Inocente, pero insaciable  
** **1970 palabras  
** **¡Diablos! Este es un fic completo.**

—•¤•—

Nota: Esto es lo que pasa en el festival, es un flashback antes de que llegaran a su habitación y el juego de las manzanas caramelizadas comenzara.

—•¤•—

Si algo le gustaba de Kagome era su forma de ser, esa manera tan especial de avergonzarse por la más mínima cosa, pero al mismo tiempo recomponerse y tratar de parecer normal, aunque sus manos temblaran por la situación, porque eso era realmente lo que estaba pasando, ella nunca desistía de su decisión.

Lo que acababa de suceder entre los dos tendría que haberla puesto inclusive como aquellas gelatinas que su madre solía darle de pequeño, pero allí estaba ella, disfrutando del festival vestida con su precioso kimono y su cabello recogido como si solo hubiesen salido a cenar.

Disfrutaba verla caminando por cada puesto, haciéndolo participar en cada uno de ellos, atrapar los peces dorados, jugar con globos inclusive retando a los niños de 6 años, hacer una "sana" competencia en el tiro blanco, porque que ella hubiese pegado uno de sus senos a su brazo, luego a su espalda y por último susurrarle al oído: "lo de esta noche ha sido muy especial, espero repetir esos fuegos artificiales", casi le había hecho que le sacara un ojo al pobre dueño del puesto.

Se había reído a carcajadas de él, ese sonido era el que recordaba de la infancia de ella y lo había puesto a pensar en esa diferencia de edad. Claro que había disfrutado cada cumpleaños con Kagome, esa inocencia que desprendía y sobre todo ese amor que le profesaba, porque inclusive cuando él cumplió los 18 y ella aun tenía 14 se le había prendido del cuello para felicitarlo dándole un peluche de Cars, porque según sus palabras: "a los chicos les gustan mucho las cosas de autos", le había divertido tanto que correspondió el abrazo de la misma manera.

—Verás cómo te gano y si lo hago, tendrás que comer todo lo que yo te diga —cuando habló lo despertó de su ensoñación enfocando a la hermosa chica que estaba frente a él, sí que había cambiado y no lo había hecho en realidad, ¿era lógico?

—¿ _ **Todo**_ lo que me digas? —se acercó a ella preguntándole de manera muy seductora al oído, ella se sonrojó e inclusive pudo ver cómo tembló, ¿por qué esas palabras suenan tan _sucias_ cuando él las dice?, se preguntó Kagome.

Se dio la media vuelta, llevando sus manos a la espalda en las cuales tenía la escopeta de juguete.

— **Todo** —enfatizó sagazmente—. Y un poquito más...

Eso era precisamente lo que le fascinaba de ella, podía avergonzarse de decir aquellas cosas, pero siempre las decía, ¿sería así con todos o solo con él? Una pequeña punzada en el estómago le impidió responder, pero cuando ella optó una postura de concentración tomando con estilo el arma apoyándola en su hombro se deleitó de su seriedad, Kagome podía darle importancia a las pequeñas cosas y eso le agradaba.

Cuando acertó a la primera vez al premio más alto se sintió orgulloso de ella, entre alegría y unos pequeños brinquitos (ya que el kimono no le permitía moverse más) se acercó enseñándole un tiquete en donde le permitía comer todo lo que quisiera en los puestos dulces, y ese había sido el principio del final.

Jamás había disfrutado de las cosas dulces, pero con Kagome había probado todo y esas manzanas caramelizadas junto con aquel néctar que ella desprendía de su cuerpo, lo endurecía como una piedra, ¿había tenido un dolor tan intenso en los huevos por contenerse? Estaba seguro de que no.

—Pero ¿sabes? Yo también... estoy hambrienta.

Esas palabras habían disparado su cordura, pero tenía que pensar con un poco de claridad. La tomó en volandas llevándola hasta la habitación en donde ella dio un grito de sorpresa al caer sobre la cama.

—Arrodíllate sobre la cama —pidió y se sintió como un lobo feroz a punto de comerse a la Caperucita.

Ella lo hizo a un extremo de la cama y él la ayudó a que irguiera su cuerpo, podía ver cómo estaba temblando, era más que obvio, la pregunta era: ¿se sentía tan nerviosa como parar o estaba tan nerviosa esperando lo que seguiría? Pero no preguntó, porque cuando le vio una pícara sonrisa empezando a quitarse lo que restaba del kimono entendió que era lo segundo.

Se quedó desnuda frente a él, con sus muslos internos brillosos por la ambrosía que desprendía, así que él decidió hacer lo mismo. Quitándose cada una de sus prendas hasta quedar igual que ella, desnudo como pocas mujeres lo habían visto.

Ella ni siquiera disimuló al ver aquel miembro duro y erecto que casi la apuntaba como un arma amenazante, porque si le hubiese dicho "manos arriba" ella hubiera respondido, "mejor piernas abiertas", intentó no tirarse a la cama riendo a carcajadas por ese infantil pensamiento porque mataría cualquier pasión, así que instintivamente se llevó su dedo a la boca mordiéndolo sin compasión.

Cuando él se acercó a la cama, ella sintió que algo no estaba bien, porque no lo estaba haciendo en una posición normal, ¡no! Se estaba acostando de tal manera que su boca quedaba justo debajo de su sexo.

 _¿Él sabrá que esa no es la posición...?_

—¡Ah! —gimió interrumpiendo sus pensamientos al sentir cómo la lengua de él chocaba con su húmeda intimidad haciéndola flaquear.

—Si estás hambrienta, solo hay una forma de saciarla, ¿no crees? —cuando ella dobló su cuerpo hacia abajo se encontró con aquel duro miembro justo en su rostro—. Claro, si no quieres, solo disfruta.

Sintió cómo él abrió los labios y su lengua comenzó a hacerle maravillas a su sexo, se mojó más y eso la avergonzó, pero ¿qué quería? ¡Eso era involuntario! Además, él tenía la culpa por hacer tanta magia con esa maldita lengua. Estaba tan caliente que inclusive cierto vapor le nublaba el cerebro, así que sin detenerse mucho a pensar lo tomó con una de sus manos.

Cuando lo rodeó, sintió como él, debajo de ella, dio un respingo. La piel de ese pene era suave, se veía delicada porque cada vena se marcaba sobre la piel, pero estaba demasiado duro y caliente, destilando unas gotas de cierto líquido que se veía casi transparente.

 _¿A qué sabrá?_ —su curiosidad tomó el control de su cuerpo, pero ella solo permitió que su lengua fuese la que inspeccionara primero y así lo hizo, la punta le rozó la punta de su miembro y escuchó como él gruñó.

—¿Eso... duele? —preguntó ella sin retroceder o soltarlo.

—¿Doler? ¡Rayos Kagome! Solo la punta de tu lengua se siente como el 7º cielo.

Eso sí que había sido un tremendo elogio y eso la envalentonó. Empezó a lamerlo como si fuese uno de los bombones que tanto le agradaban, de arriba abajo, se lo metía y lo sacaba chupando la punta, de pronto se lo metió se un solo hasta la mitad, porque de haberlo hecho entero probablemente le habría llegado a los pulmones y no habría querido que en su causa de muerte figurara algo como: murió por tremendo animal en la garganta.

—¡Mierda...! —gimió él con su última acción.

 _¡Vaya! Eso sí que le gusta_ —comenzó a masturbarlo y ella se perdió entre esos bruscos e inexpertos movimientos, pero él le indicó que lo hiciera con más suavidad, que alternara mano y boca, que chupara primero y que luego lo masturbara y que comenzara nuevamente y si algo tenía ella es que era tan aplicada e inteligente que con solo una vez que se lo dijeran, ella aprendía y esperaba que con el tiempo, mejorar con la práctica.

Aquel orificio desprendía más y más líquido, en su mente se imaginó un volcán haciendo erupción, pero entre sus lamidas y las de él, aquella guerra de poder era por era quien sucumbiría primero, aunque luego ella pensó, _no necesariamente ganará el que termine primero._

Así que se dobló un poco más para lamer desde la punta del tallo y chuparlo con vehemencia, estiró más sus manos para tocar aquellas dos bolas que se moría por conocer, ¡ _vaya sí que es curiosa_! Pensó Sesshoumaru con las 3 neuronas que todavía estaban en su cerebro, pero se desintegraron cuando ella realmente lo tocó mientras no dejaba de chuparlo, había sido como una corriente eléctrica que había bajado desde sus testículos hasta su cerebro calcinando todo a su paso.

Aprovechó, que todavía 1 de ellas estaba viva, y metió uno de sus dedos en aquella apretada vaginita lamiendo al mismo tiempo y sintió cómo lo apretó más tanto en su dedo como en su tronco, pero no dejaría que ella se glorificara de hacerlo terminar primero, así que intensificó sus movimientos inclusive viendo y escuchando cómo sus jugos hacían sonidos lujuriosos, quizás no era buena idea, porque esa imagen tan morbosa y placentera estaban haciendo estragos en él.

Cantó victoria cuando ella se separó de él, soltándolo en el proceso, y empezó a gritar.

—¡Sessh...! Ya no... —intentó decir, pero él ni siquiera la escuchó porque estaba deleitándose con aquel centro de placer al ver cómo se expandía y se contraía al experimentar un nuevo orgasmo—. ¡Ah!

Estaba exhausta y solo quería tirarse en la cama para poder saborear aquella explosión, pero tenía demasiada curiosidad, así que se levantó apartando su sexo de la cara de él y colocándose en una posición más cómoda, cuando vio que él deseaba hacerlo también colocó su mano en aquel duro pecho, que le hacía la competencia a su miembro, y le dijo:

—Comeré todo lo que tenga que comer —vio como él probablemente quiso refutarle su acción, pero se acostó al ver cómo se lo engulló, los vellos inclusive se le erizaron y ella se sintió satisfecha, pero necesitaba ver cómo sucedía esa erupción.

Comenzó a masturbarlo y chuparlo, lo metía y lo sacaba y lo masturbaba, dos, cinco, siete veces ¡y vaya que el hombre continuaba duro y sin demostrarle que estaba a punto de correrse!

Así que intentó sentarse a horcajadas y él aterrorizado la frenó.

—Kagome... todavía no...

—No te preocupes —lo interrumpió sentándose completamente abierta frente a él rozando el tallo de su miembro con su clítoris—, solo quiero... probar... qué se... siente...

Con cada palabra ella se movía con más certeza y él empezaba a sucumbir. Se separó de él soltándolo, pero siempre abierta de par en par frente a él.

—Quiero ver... cómo... te masturbas...

—Kagome... —por primera vez le había visto un cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas, y eso le aceleró el pulso empezando a masturbarse ella misma al instante en que se separó un par de centímetros de él, Sesshoumaru tragó con dificultad.

— _ **Todo**_... ¿recuerdas? Además... es mi cumpleaños...

Sonrió de medio lado aceptando la petición y comenzó a masturbarse enfocándose en aquel sexo que deliberada y abiertamente le enseñaba. Los movimientos de ambos se aceleraron y él empezó a respirar con más dificultad.

—Mier...da... estoy... a punto... Kagome...

—Yo... también...

Y al decirlo él hizo erupción, Kagome inclusive perdió la concentración de su orgasmo al ver cómo el espeso chorro de color blanco salió disparado de aquel orificio, mientras él contraía sus facciones por completo, inclusive cuando lo expulsaba no se dejaba de tocar, tenía que tomar nota de esos movimientos porque la próxima vez ella sería quien lo hiciera estallar de esa manera.

Visiblemente agotados, se miraron a los ojos acostándose el uno al lado de otro.

—¿Te ha gustado tu primer 69?

—Me ha gustado _**todo**_ lo que he hecho contigo y espero... hacer un poco más...

—Creo que seré una mala influencia para ti Kagome.

—¡Nunca!

—Feliz cumpleaños pequeña.

—Gracias Sesshoumaru.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego en la boca, se empezaron a tocar por cada parte de sus cuerpos volviéndose a excitar, pero el corazón de ella explotó al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta. Ambos saltaron, ¡estaban a punto de ser atrapados con las manos en la masa!


	19. Regalos

**Angel Sangriento** : jajajaja qué me alegra que ese momento zukulento se haya disfrutado. Gracias por tu espera. **Lila** : jajajajaja la sesshoconda! ay no! por eso era que necesitaba un fic en donde pudiera hacer payasada y media porque eso tenía que venir a resaltar en cualquier momento jajajaja como te quiero eso! **Asia12** : jajajaja creo que será algo decepcionante quien llegó a interrumpir. **Gabytp** : verdad que es súper incomodo eso que te quieras reir y solamente consigues morderte los labios para no tirarte la carcajada? Tú si me entiendes!

 **Zulmys** : la legendaria sesshoconda! como desaprovechar la oportunidad para hacer referencia a ese nickname! jajajaja y no... no son sus padres, porque recuerda que ella se fue en tren en un viaje de casi nosécuántas horas, y están en un lugar a donde nadie sabe que están, así que bueno... **mimato bombon kou:** y porqué no dejaste comentario opinando? eso me sonó a que estabas enojada T_T

 **Faby Sama** : jajajajaja tú eres otra que me entiende, la verdad qué risa fue este capítulo, ¿nunca te ha pasado que estás tan nerviosa que piensas o dices alguna burrada para suavizar "esa vergüenza? A mí me pasaba muchas veces. jajajajaja y que me alegra que todavía pueda sorprenderlas. Mala pécora jajajajajaja qué risa me dio esto

 **Maria Sato** : creo que esos dos puntos claves de kagome (lo de murió por tremendo animal y manos arriba) se llevó el premio! Eso sí que fue una buena ocurrencia, y es que me moría por hacer una referencia a la sesshoconda. **angelsounanimo** : qué bueno que te siga gustando eso me anima muchísimo

 **Kagome de Taisho** : 4o comentario, en serio? y no... la verdad nunca me canso. ¿Y lo del peluche de cars? ohhh no desesperes por favor. Y bueno, por lo menos es virgen de donde ya sabemos, pero por otro lado creo que eso ya terminó jajajajaja Y creeme estuve tentada a que se rieran a carcajadas, pero ni yo podía hacer recuperar el ambiente. Y bueno, me alegro que te haya gustado tanto, seguiremos viendo inocencia con picardías mezcladas.

Hoy si empecé a darles gracias a cada una primero y luego mis comentarios.

Este capítulo está listo desde el 16/ene, pero justo en esa semana tuve un accidente (nada grave gracias a Dios) y luego me enfermé que fui a dar al hospital, así que pasé 3 días que no sabía ni quien era yo y otros 7 intentando recuperarme, y luego me clavé intentando terminar mi fic de "El canto de los árboles de Sakura" y no quería subir uno sin otro, así que mil perdones por mi falta.

Ahora sí, disfruten y recuperemos el ambiente otra vez.

Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia y la locura muy mía.

¸.•¤•.¸¸.•¤•.¸

 **19\. REGALOS**

 **451 palabras  
**

—•¤•—

Su noche había terminado con una cena con los dueños del onsen, cuando se percataron pasaba de las 12. Temprano a las 6 habían tomado su tren de regreso, aquella fantástica semana estaba por terminar.

—Gracias por una celebración tan especial Sesshoumaru —aceptó de manera triste sentada a su lado en esas cómodas butacas del tren que eran como los sillones de su casa.

—¿Te gustó?

—Todo fue perfecto.

—¿Pero...?

—¿Cómo... sabes?

—Te conozco demasiado pequeña, y tu rostro indica que hace falta algo.

—No quiero... que pienses que soy una zorra... cualquiera...

—¿Por qué pensaría algo tan espantoso?

—Bueno... porque... yo... y luego tú... —se avergonzó, ¿porqué rayos se avergonzaría después de todo lo que habían hecho menos de 24 horas atrás? Fue una suerte para ella, que él lo comprendió.

—¿No es normal hacer eso con tu novio? —respondió tranquilo.

—¿Eres mi novio? —preguntó avergonzada volviéndolo a ver.

—¡Claro! Estoy seguro de que no harías algo así con alguien que no fuese tu novio.

—Pero tú... no... —dijo en voz tan suave que él no la escuchó.

—Yo... ¿qué?

—No... me... lo has... pedido... —susurró tan suave que él repitió la pregunta y ella respondió de la misma manera.

—Si no levantas tu cabeza no te entenderé Kagome.

—¡Que no me lo has...! —cuando empezó a gritar avergonzada por pedírselo, ella se encontró con una pulsera frente a su rostro que tenía el mismo dije del collar que él le había regalado en su graduación.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia Kagome? —ella sonrió como boba aceptando ese último regalo, una especie de cadenitas una tras otra en donde podría colocar muchos dijes y recuerdos.

—Sí... claro que quiero.

Se la puso en su muñeca quedándole perfectamente bien. Cuando ella la observó detenidamente una pregunta entró en su cabeza.

—Tiene el mismo dije de mi collar, ¿no dijiste que había sido una tontería?

—Todo artículo es una tontería sin importar el costo. Su valor depende del que la persona a quien se lo regale le dé. Un cuadro valorado en $40,000 para una persona que no le interesa el arte, podría estar sirviendo para detener una puerta, un regalo de $5 pero creado y regalado con amor puede ser invaluable.

Aquellas palabras la habían hecho sentirse como una niña otra vez, porque había dado justo en el clavo, cada regalo que él le había dado ella lo conservaba guardado, inclusive ropa que ya no le quedaba, pero estaba en su baúl de recuerdos, porque habían sido entregados por él.

—Te quiero Sessh —aseguró abrazándolo y colgándosele como pudo de su cuello sintiendo cómo le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Y yo a ti mi pequeña Kagome, y yo a ti.


	20. Dimensión desconocida

Nuevamente regreso con mis drabbles, ¡yeah! Esto mientras le doy tiempo a mi beta de aparecer para seguir con los capis del oscuro secreto.

Tengo 4 capítulos listos, me han dado una gran risa y ahora recuerdo porqué empecé a hacerlos en primer lugar, ¡es que me relajan por completo! Son tan cursis, tan tontos y lo bueno es mi reto para hacerlos en 500 palabras, yo sé, es frustrante, porque no crean esas 500 palabras las podría convertir fácilmente en 1500, pero al final pierde el toque, así que así me gustan muchísimo y sobre todo los disfruto.

Recuerden seguirme en mi página de Facebook Romance Erótico (generalmente siempre tiene la misma foto de perfil que aquí) si no, también pueden irse a mi perfil (aquí mismo) y allí encontrarán la dirección. En la página siempre estoy subiendo tonteras, pero sobre todo indicando cuando subiré algún capítulo, de cualquiera de mis fics, siempre estoy alertando para que estén atentas y lanzando alguna promo, especialmente del Oscuro Secreto.

Y bueno, mis agradecimientos a:  
 **Queen Bloody Angel, Faby Sama, mimato bombon kou, stella; Maria Sato, Dollchuu, Zulmys, angelsounanimo, Hetake ama** (mi geme) ¿en serio eres tú? las sabritas geme! pero qué risa, me alegro verte y que me encanta que los hayas disfrutado, la verdad estos drabbles son un encanto, me divierto muchísimo haciendolos, y a **Ben.**

Y bueno, sin más, les dejo otro capitulo chiquito adicional, creo que el 22 es el que sí se vienen largo y ya saben a lo que me refiero ( **͡** ° **͜ʖ ͡** °)

Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia y la locura muy mía.

¸.•¤•.¸¸.•¤•.¸

 **20\. DIMENSIÓN DESCONOCIDA**

 **499 palabras  
**

—•¤•—

Su primera vez juntos, aunque no hubiesen llegado hasta el final, había sido perfecta. Habría querido ir con ella en el tren de regreso a casa, pero lo cierto era que había pedido aquella semana de permiso en el trabajo y faltar al día siguiente era imposible.

Kagome estaba a punto de entrar en su casa sintiendo un tremendo vacío en su corazón, aquella semana fantástica había terminado y durante los siguientes 2 meses estarían separados mientras ella se trasladaba a aquella ciudad.

Se sentía cansada, pero al mismo tiempo pletórica, sin embargo, cuando entró a su casa al ver a Irasue salir de ella con una copa de vino se sintió completamente confundida.

—¡Bienvenida a casa! —la abrazó como si no la hubiese visto en años—. ¡Ya está aquí! —gritó indicándole al resto de su arribo, pero la pregunta era: ¿qué hacía Irasue allí?—. Espero que Sesshy no te haya abrumado, sé que puede ser bastante intenso cuando lo desea.

—No... —respondió sin saber qué más decir.

—Sé lo que pasó allá —empezó a susurrarle sin soltar su copa de vino—, así que tú solo sígueme la corriente ¿OK? —sus piernas temblaron preguntándose ¿a qué se refería Irasue con eso?

Su madre fue la primera en encontrarla instándola a pasar ya que ambas familias estaban reunidas en el jardín, su padre fue el segundo en recibirla seguido de Inu-No; Souta e Inuyasha fueron los que menos atención le prestaban, mientras que su gemela en un discreto segundo plano esperaba con ansias hablar a solas con ella.

Ambas familias hablaban de muchas cosas, pero para ella era como si su lengua materna cambiara a una que jamás en su vida escuchaba, no estaba entendiendo nada.

—¿No crees que es muy pronto? —finalmente Kikyo se había podido acercar a su hermana.

—¿Pronto? ¿De qué hablas? —nunca en su vida había estado tan desconcertada.

—Para irte a vivir con él.

—¿Irme... a... vivir... con... «él»? ¿Con quién? —se sentía como Marty McFly luego de regresar del futuro, ¿acaso los planetas se habían alineado de tal manera que su plano existencial cambiaba a otro? ¿la teoría de los multiversos era cierta y ella se encontraba en uno de ellos?

Kikyo se sintió tan sorprendida al ver como su hermana no sabía nada, así que empezó a partirse de la risa dándole un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Oh hermanita! Espero que estés preparada para todo lo que está por venir.

Kagome quiso alcanzarla y preguntarle de qué rayos hablaba, cuando su madre la tomó del brazo y la llevó a ver los planos en la computadora de Irasue.

—Puedes cambiar, modificar o agregar lo que desees —le indicó la peli plata—, y si gustas en unas 3 semanas podríamos ir para conocer el apartamento ya remodelado.

—¿El... apartamento...?

—¿No te gustó hija? —preguntó su madre preocupada.

Vio como Irasue asentía como si fuese un colibrí, así que ella también asintió.

—Sí mamá... me gustó...

¿Alguien podía decirle qué demonios estaba pasando?


	21. Mentiras

Bueno, y gracias a las 19 chicas que colocaron su opción en mi página de Romance Erótico tenemos dos capítulos, uno del oscuro secreto y otro de los drabbles. Así que gracias a ellas es que esta noche consigo subirlos, espero disfruten ambos (quienes leen ambos).

Y gracias a: **Queen Bloody Angel** (mi niña, sigues siendo la número 1), **STELLA, lissy west97 y a Faby Sama** , todavía me parece raro que solo 4 sigan leyendo... ¿qué pasó aquí?

Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia y la locura muy mía.

¸.•¤•.¸¸.•¤•.¸

 **21\. MENTIRAS**

 **500 palabras  
**

—•¤•—

Después de su semana con Sesshoumaru, ni se acordaba de la excusa que les había dado a sus padres como motivo de su viaje, pero la mentira se fundamentaba en que él había recomendado un lugar más céntrico, más seguro en un edificio de apartamentos semi nuevos.

Según sus padres (de acuerdo con lo que Irasue les comentaba), Sesshoumaru aseguraba que Kagome se encontraba completamente emocionada después de los resultados del viaje ya que le había enseñado todo el lugar, aunque eso no podía decir que era una total mentira porque le había enseñado tantas cosas en aquel viaje que de solo recordarlas se le calentaba el cuerpo.

—Pero... no viviremos juntos, ¿verdad? —preguntó con el corazón en la mano, porque si bien era cierto que lo quería y todo eso, pero no se atrevería a vivir con él desde ya.

—¡Oh no! —respondió divertida quien sería su suegra—. Pero él también se trasladará a ese edificio.

—Nos sentiremos más seguros si Sesshoumaru está en el mismo edificio que tú hija —aseguró su madre—, de esa manera, aunque estés lejos de nosotros, sabremos que hay alguien de confianza que podrá cuidarte.

—Eres como una hermana para Sesshoumaru —la abrazó su padre sintiéndose feliz de aquella decisión—, así que no habrá nadie mejor que él para cuidarte de todo corazón.

Ella fingió una sonrisa aferrándose al cuerpo de su padre, al parecer la mentira se empezaba a salir de control, ¿cómo podría decirles que estaban juntos por amor y no por amistad?

—¿Cómo se te ocurrió planear algo así sin decirme nada? —le reclamó a Sesshoumaru cuando la fiesta terminó, su hermana estaba dándose una ducha por lo que tendría tiempo libre en su habitación compartida para poder hablar con su novio.

—Creí que te daría gusto. El apartamento es uno de lujo y está bien ubicado.

—Me gustaba el que yo misma había escogido —reclamó con un puchero—. Además, papá está seguro de que me cuidarás.

—Por supuesto que lo haré, además, todavía tenemos algo pendiente y lo haré lo mejor que pueda para cuidarte.

—¡No estoy hablando de eso! —elevó su voz, pero al final lo que consiguió fue un susurro fuerte, temía que inclusive su hermana la escuchara—. Ni siquiera me comentaste que mi lugar de residencia cambiaría. Además, ¿qué fue lo que le contaste a Irasue? —su rostro enrojeció.

—Que eras mi novia.

—¿Y... sobre... lo que pasó...?

—¿Crees que le contaría a mi madre las intimidades que hice y haré contigo? ¡Estás loca Kagome!

—Has planeado mi vida futura, me has cambiado de domicilio sin contar con mi opinión, ¡inclusive hasta has decorado el maldito nuevo apartamento!

—No entiendo porqué estás tan molesta, te he evitado muchos dolores de cabeza.

¡Era como hablar con una pared! ¿Así sería cuando se mudara, si es que se mudaba?

—No quiero hablar contigo, ¡maldito troglodita cabeza hueca!

Colgó con furia, dejando a Sesshoumaru completamente desconcertado, ¡¿qué diablos le pasa?! Se preguntaron ambos del otro.


	22. Infantilismos

Ahora sí agradezcan a las chicas de mi página de Romance Erótico, porque gracias a ella pues estoy subiendo otro capítulo de los drabbles, mañana aunque quisiera no podría hacerlo, tengo un día muy ocupado, así que aquí les dejo para que vean qué es lo que pasará después de la pelea, por cierto, el siguiente se viene sin límite de palabras, así que ya saben qué significa... mua jajajajaja

Y como dije en el capítulo anterior, no sé qué ha pasado aquí en Fanfiction, pero bueno... solo estoy subiendo para llevar las dos páginas actualizadas, así que gracias a mis queridas: **Queen Bloody Angel** , y aunque no lo creas, sigues siendo la número 1 baby! **Nena Taisho** : jajajajaja sí creo que dormirá solito durante un par de noches... pero no creas... siempre se dará sus mañas..

Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia y la locura muy mía.

¸.•¤•.¸¸.•¤•.¸

 **22\. INFANTILISMOS LLENOS DE DETALLES  
** **499 palabras  
**

—•¤•—

Aunque estaba furiosa por la actitud tan simplista de Sesshoumaru en un asunto que ella consideraba de gran magnitud, debía de reconocer que el apartamento (que solo había visto en imágenes) era uno muy bonito y estaba completamente amueblado, a decir verdad, ella misma no lo hubiese podido decorar mejor, pero ¡ese no era el punto! No le gustaba que tomaran decisiones por ella y menos en una que le cambiaría la vida, aunque se la simplificara.

Pasaron 3 días y él ni siquiera le había enviado un mensaje, y por orgullo ella tampoco lo hacía, el único que él le envió fue aquella noche diciéndole: «cuando puedas ver las cosas con claridad, llámame».

¡¿Llámame?! **¡¿Llámame?!** ¡¿Estaba seguro de que la conocía?! Ni, aunque su vida dependiera de ello, le hablaría, porque ella no tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado.

—Oye Kago —la llamó su hermana, Kagome levantó su mirada que durante los últimos 5 minutos estaba clavada en su celular y eso empezaba a desesperar a Kikyo—, ¿por qué no le llamas?

—¿Por qué debería de hacerlo si él tiene la culpa? Ha tomado decisiones que no le correspondían —Kikyo rodó los ojos y suspiró fuertemente.

—Haz lo que quieras, solo te diré que si sigues comportándote tan infantil podrías perderlo, ¿crees que no tiene mujeres, no niñas, esperando en su puerta?

—¡Pues que se las abra!

—¿Sabes? —dijo desesperada—. ¿Por qué no vas a dar una vuelta? Tal vez el fresco de la noche haga que tu cerebro se enfríe.

Después de otro cruce de ideas entre ambas y de decidir que en ese momento no podía ver a la traidora de su hermana, ¡sí! ¡Traidora! porque lo estaba defendiendo a él y no se ponía de su lado, aceptó que salir a correr no era mala idea, para su fortuna solo eran pasadas las 9 de la noche.

Al pasar tras las enormes rejas de su pequeña mansión, se percató que Sesshoumaru estaba apoyado en su auto justo enfrente de la casa.

—Sube.

—¿Me has... estado esperando?

—Si quisiera ver a mi familia hubiera entrado a mi casa. Sube —le abrió la puerta y ella aceptó, aunque no sabía si estaba desconcertada o desganada, pero ¿cómo era que Sesshoumaru, que vivía a 4 horas de allí, estaba a las 9 pm frente a su casa?

Al subirse él le entregó una pequeña bolsa negra.

—Ábrelo —ella obedeció.

—¿Un Charmander?

—Presiona su estómago.

 _Perdóname por ser un troglodita_ escuchó una voz robotizada salir del peluche.

—Debí de haberte dicho algo, pero sinceramente lo olvidé todo cuando estuvimos juntos, así que luego con mi madre tuvimos que improvisar algún tipo de mentira para justificar tu semana conmigo, ella diseñó todo en un par de horas para podernos cubrir, ¿podrías perdonarme pequeña? —tomó su mano y le dio un beso en el dorso.

¿Qué si podría perdonarlo? Cuando terminó de decirlo ella se había lanzado sobre él para besarlo, ¡cómo amaba a ese peli plata!


	23. Sacrificios vs felicidad

Vengo al rapidito, porque tengo mucho qué hacer, pero ya que 14 personas dijeron que "sí" en mi página de Facebook, aquí vengo a cumplir promesa. Y espero sigan disfrutando y riéndose con esta locura, porque yo sí que lo hago.

Iba a decir que ya casi nadie lee, pero ¡era yo la equivocada! Chicas, mil gracias y las quiero un montón a: **Nena Taisho, Queen Bloody Angel** : jajajaja no, lo siento, hoy fuiste la segunda y creo que por poquito y no lo eres jajajajaja, pero sí, eres una arrecha! qué risa me diste. **Andy taisho** : cavernícola como ninguno "uga uga", jajajajaja eso hasta me dio ideas para uno adicional.

 **Lady Sakura Lee, Pao-SasuUchiha** : en la casa del perro! inserte carcajadota! jajajaja qué risa, gracias por tu doble review nena! **mimato bombon kou** : creo que tendrán mucho porqué no aburrirse y espero les siga gustando... y si son tan bueno, quien quita y que siga y que siga... y que siga...

 **Faby Sama** : mi nena linda! espero que tu papi ahora sí ya esté super bien. Gracias por tu doble review, super emocionada al leerte. ¡Vaya! Y me encanta que te hayas puesto del lado de Sesshou, porque él tenía la razón. Y no te preocupes, yo sé de qué vienes, vienes, tarde, pero siempre lo haces, te quiero y gracias!

 **Zulmys** : "explorando dimensiones" jajajajaja no te imaginas lo que pensé con esa palabra, inclusive hasta ya me imaginé otro capítulo y desde el punto de vista de él, solo de imaginarmelo no puedo contener mi risa! jajajajaja "lanza carne fresa al inu feroz" y eso que no has leído este que viene, creo que te vas a morir de la risa! Y no, solo una aclaración, no vivirán juntos, cada uno tendrá su propio apartamento que conste ¿eh?... jajajajaja

PD: y para las que no saben, estoy subiendo drabbles o relatos cortos de diferentes animes a mi página de Facebook, ya que mi inspiración anda por los suelos, pero para practicar estoy escribiendo de varias cosas, pero serán exclusivos de mi página de Romance Erótico. En mi perfil, la dirección.

Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia y la locura muy mía.

¸.•¤•.¸¸.•¤•.¸

 **23\. SACRIFICIOS vs FELICIDAD  
** **1189 palabras  
**

—•¤•—

 _¿Cuánta felicidad puede albergar el cuerpo?_ —Se preguntó ella emocionada mientras su corazón latía tan fuerte que pensó que al estar tan cerca de él, lo podría escuchar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo esperaste?

—Tanto como le costó a Kikyo convencerte de que lo mejor era que salieras.

Su hermana, la _traidora_ , lo había ayudado; tenía que aceptar que no sabía cómo viviría sin ella, era una relación amor-odio entre ambas, sabiendo que la otra siempre estaría allí para apoyarla.

Intentó preguntarle cómo era que estaba allí, pero él respondió que no tenían tiempo para hablar nimiedades lanzándose casi sobre su cuerpo, lo que ella no sabía es que los tres días atrás él había trabajado como obseso para poder salir aquel día a las 12, otro detalle del que no se enteraría, es que se había pasado casi 3 horas buscando el regalo perfecto y aunque no estaba satisfecho cuando lo escogió, se sintió alegre al ver la expresión en Kagome.

—Te quiero Sesshou —declaró al separarse de él.

—Y yo a ti pequeña —correspondió.

Su carro era demasiado pequeño, pero era una fortuna que Kagome fuese delgada y compacta también. Como pudieron él se sentó en el asiento del copiloto mientras que ella lo hacía ahorcajadas sobre él. Se maldijo internamente por no haber elegido algún diminuto short o una licra tan entallada a su cuerpo que sintiera que fuese su propia piel porque lo hubiese podido sentir mejor, pero aquella noche tendría que conformarse con sentirlo a través del vaquero de él y su pants, y a pesar de ello, podía sentir el bulto creciente que estaba tan ansioso como ella de poder gritar por un alivio.

—¿En qué piensas? —la interrogó al ver cómo ella sonreía maquiavélicamente.

—En lo mucho... que te deseo...

Era una fortuna que ella fuese flexible porque de esa manera, y aunque con alguna clase de dificultad, se quitó el pants que sentía que le quemaba cada tejido de su piel, para quedar solo en aquella pequeña tanga de color blanco que ya se encontraba húmeda.

—¿Me... has extrañado Sesshou? —preguntó con picardía restregándose sobre su regazo estimulándolo como nadie en su vida lo había hecho, esa maldita erección estaba a punto de matarlo.

—Como loco.

Coló sus manos por detrás de la tanga apretando con fuerzas sus duras nalgas, mientras ella no dejaba de mover sus caderas. Estaba tan excitada que no pensaba en nada mas que disfrutar del placer que estaba sintiendo.

Su boca se acercó a la de él como un animal hambriento, y él la atrapó con voracidad, sus lenguas chocaron una con la otra y las manos de él se deslizaron por su cintura llegando hasta sus senos, tocándolos con delicadeza, tratando de encontrar la manera de llegar hasta ellos a través del sostén de ejercicio hasta que finalmente logró su cometido.

Sacó un seno y se lo llevó hasta la boca, chupando, lamiendo, mordisqueando suavemente el pezón, ella echó para atrás su cabeza deleitándose con el placer que le brindaba.

—¡Oh! ¡Sesshou...maru! —gimió sin darse cuenta y sin percatarse que esos gemidos que salían inconscientemente de su boca lo alteraban a punto de perder la cordura, ¿podría tomarla en su auto? ¿Qué su primera vez fuese en aquel asiento del copiloto?

Ni siquiera pudo seguir pensando, ni con claridad ¡ni en nada! Porque la mano de Kagome se colaba por su pantalón hasta llegar a su calzoncillo estirándolo un poco para poder llegar a su cometido ¡Por todos los demonios del infierno! El tacto de su pelinegra lo había puesto más duro y jadeante.

Ella se separó de él inclusive apoyando su espalda en el tablero, ¿podría quedar con alguna lesión lumbar por la posición? ¡Que importaba! Nada en el mundo le impediría que apartara su mano de aquella húmeda dureza.

A pesar del aire acondicionado del auto ambos tenían la frente perlada de sudor, especialmente cuando ella sentó sobre las rodillas de él abriéndose para él bajo sus órdenes, no estaba desnuda, su pants seguía en alguna parte del suelo del auto mientras que su tanga en su misma posición, la única diferencia era que él tenía su mano adentro moviendo sus dedos con frenesí enfocándose en su clítoris, estimulándola con cada movimiento.

 _¿Sabe lo increíblemente sexi que se ve?_ —pensó jadeando y casi con el cerebro frito enfocándose en aquella pelinegra de 18 años que estaba haciendo los sonidos más sensuales y los gestos más eróticos que él nunca había visto.

Cada uno seguía con la tarea, su mano moviéndose de un arriba abajo, de un lado a otro, restregando la humedad que salía de sus intimidades, extendiéndola por todos lados, ¿cuánto más podrían resistir?

Kagome echó su cabeza para atrás soltando la dureza de su novio, entregándose al placer que él le estaba regalando, hasta que sintió ese dolor intenso alojándose en su vientre, recorriendo sus entrañas hasta que la explosión de su intimidad gritó ante él doblegándose por completo.

Cuando abrió los ojos y recobró el conocimiento (que lo había perdido por 2 segundos), se percató que él tenía en su mano un pañuelo de papel, ¿se limpiaría de la humedad de ella? Pero su respuesta no tardó en llegar.

La tomó de la mano guiándola hasta aquel duro falo para continuar la tarea interrumpida. Él la movía más rápido y por consiguiente ella también. Sus gemidos guturales se fueron incrementando hasta que él llevó aquel pañuelo hasta la salida de aquel volcán a punto de hacer erupción para poderse cubrir y no esparcir toda su semilla ni en ella, ni en el vehículo.

—¡Wow! Eso... ha sido... alucinante... —aseguró sonrojada y sonriente mordiéndose los labios.

Como pudo, él se deshizo (tirando a la parte trasera) de aquel mojado pañuelo, que ahora era el testigo de lo que acababa de suceder.

—Espero... que alguna vez... se ponga mejor... —su ruego, escondido detrás de una pícara sonrisa, no cayó en oídos sordos.

—Oh nena —la acercó a él dándole un apasionado beso, volviéndose a encender con su cuerpo y su tacto—, no me resisto porque te mudes.

Después de un par de minutos, en el que ella se volvía a colocar su prenda, permanecieron en silencio admirándose el uno con el otro. Al terminar, él bajó primero extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a salir, y a pesar de que sentía que sus piernas flaqueaban, por lo menos sería la perfecta excusa de que el ejercicio era lo que le faltaba para «enfriar su mente» como su hermana le había dicho.

—Siento mucho no poder estar cerca de ti —dijo despidiéndose, mientras ella se aferraba a la reja de la puerta.

—Pero ya estaremos juntos —esa era la esperanza que tenía.

—Y te aseguro —le susurró en el oído mordiendo suavemente su lóbulo— que cuando eso suceda, no te dejaré dormir, así que prepárate pequeña.

Esa promesa, era una que le hacía arder sus entrañas. ¿Cuánto tiempo más faltaba?

Había conducido toda la tarde y si tenía suerte estaría en su apartamento alrededor de las 3 am, pero si le preguntaban si lo volvería a hacer, la respuesta era fácil: las veces que hicieran falta.


End file.
